A Strange Game Called HetaOni
by TheRavenclawWholockian
Summary: "England browses the Internet out of boredom when he soon finds a game called "HetaOni". He invites the other nations to play, but they don't know exactly what's in store." Told in England's point of view and is rated T just to be safe. No pairings unless
1. Prologue

**HETAONI ENGLISH BELONGS TO: PIANODREAM AND NEO-KYNO ON DEVIANTART.**

**HETAONI BELONGS TO: TOMOYOSHI, AND SO DOES ALL OF THE HETAONI MUSIC THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

**THE HETALIA CHARACTERS BELONG TO: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY ITSELF, AND I BARELY OWN THAT AS IT IS MAINLY BASED AROUND HETAONI. **

**Now, shall we begin? **

**-Yes **

** No **

_***click* **_

Curiosity brings you to strange things sometimes…

In my case, my curiosity brought me to an odd game called "HetaOni" that's based off of Ao Oni by… noprops. I was only searching the Internet out of boredom and I looked up "Arthur Kirkland England" for no reason at all, only expecting to find things about my nation rather than me. Although… it just so happens that there is a Japanese anime named Hetalia that focuses around us personified nations. Now, why I didn't know about this, I don't know, but all I know is that I needed to ask Japan a few questions.

Anyways, while browsing, I found a few… interesting photos with me and America, me and France, me and Japan, and really, just me with any nation possible. I also found out what that one word meant that Japan called me- "tsundere". After a while, I came to finding one photo with me saying "I'm sorry, America, but I… can no longer see." and, well… that got me interested. I saw that the photo was tagged with "HetaOni". I typed that in to Google search and I found a download of the game.

_Hm… Well… Japan and America would certainly like to play this with me… Oh, that sounded a bit wrong… Heh… Anyways, there's a World Meeting tomorrow, I'll tell them about it. _

I searched more and I found out that the game involved multiple nations.

_Maybe… I could invite them too? Yeah, I'll do that… It's going to be weird asking all of these nations to do this… I should ask them all at once, just to make sure it doesn't sound like I want to go on a date with anyone. _

I nodded and looked over at the time. _23:19._

_Sh-shit! I need to sleep, I'm hosting the World Meeting tomorrow._

And so, I closed my lap top and went to bed immediately after that.

I rushed to the World Meeting place in London. It wasn't that far away and I was walking, so I shouldn't really have been in a rush, but I was late for someone hosting the meeting.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" I murmured as I ran, bumping into a few people on the road. I blocked out their yelling at me since I couldn't be late to this- it wouldn't have shown good for my reputation and they already make fun of me for not being an empire anymore and EuroVision (although this year was _amazing_).

I ran into the World Meeting place, drenched in rain and sweat and found Germany and Japan already there. I smiled and waved to them both, more warmly to Japan since he was more of my friend rather than just a fellow nation.

I made myself a cup of tea and sat down, knowing that I will have to wait until after the meeting to discuss the HetaOni deal with the other nations since one of them is always "fashionably" late to every meeting. Not saying pointing any fingers here, but, it's the United States of America.

I quickly ran over to the food tables and made sure that every nation's favourite food was there and well-cooked (You might be thinking: _But England has no idea how to cook, so how would he know if they're well-cooked?! _Well, for your information, I can look at other nation's foods at other meeting where the food is well-cooked. Also for your information, I _can _cook well… but it's really only sweets and chocolate items that taste good…) and there was. I smiled to myself and took a few items off the table for my nation. The nations knew which one was theirs because either it was shaped like their flag or actually was the correct colours and shape of their flag. Mine was- obviously- the United Kingdom flag, but they always put a few extra things (like… cherries for example, or frosting) on the England part of the flag and that always managed to make me smile.

I turned around to the door opening and seeing a happy Italian followed by a grumpy one, who was also followed by a cheerful Spaniard. I smiled and waved at all of them, but glared very, very slightly at Spain, still having grudges from our pirate days. He didn't seem to catch on to the glare and smiled warmly, waving back, and then continued to follow Romano. Not in a creepy way like it sounded, but more in a friendly way, since those two are good friends now, despite Romano not really showing much friendliness. Veneziano, however, ran over and began to speak rapidly in Italian to German, who, in return, spoke in German, gaining a confused Italian as a reply.

Soon, everyone but the obnoxious American and the Chinese nation was present by the time the meeting was going to start and I nodded at Germany to begin.

"Alright, everyone, today we are going to speak about an ever-growing problem and find ways to solve it. Everyone must raise their hand to speak but not in a way that mocks any nation's past and will only be able to speak for the maximum of 10 minutes. Understood?" Germany said calmly.

Everyone in the room nodded with various levels of enthusiasm.

"Alright, now the problem is—"

Germany didn't get to finish as a small Chinese man with a ponytail entered. "I am not sorry that I am late since I had a large breakfast this morning."

"That's good, China, now sit down." Germany commanded.

"Yes, yes…" China mumbled as he took a place between Mongol and Korea.

"As I was saying: The problem we are going to talk about is the ever-growing pollution in the air. China, you may help out in this if you please because we all know how terrible your air is in your nation from the factories."

China nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable as every nation turned toward him, probably not expecting attention at that moment.

As the meeting carried on, every nation soon became bored and a half hour later, the obnoxious American nation came through the door.

"Hello, everyone! Betcha all missed me in here!" He laughed his "heroic" laugh and sat down in between Canada and Mexico with a coffee in his hand.

"…Mhm…" I mumbled sarcastically, knowing that no other nation could hear me.

The meeting carried on, and right before every nation was let out for lunch, I announced:

"I need to see the following nations after the meeting is over to discuss something important:

America,

Canada,

China,

France,

Germany,

Italy Veneziano,

Japan,

Prussia,

and Russia."

The nations I named nodded, Germany, Japan, and Canada being the only ones who seemed completely focused on what I said rather than something else, like food.

As soon as lunch was over, every nation sat back down, gathering the few things left for their nation at the table beforehand. The meeting carried on without interruption and once it ended, everyone seemed surprised that no one had caused an interruption, and only the serious nations, like myself, seemed relieved of that, but I still had a matter to speak about.

The nations I mentioned gathered around my seat at the table, the last few nations that I didn't call just now walking out.

"Er… Well, this might seem odd coming from me, but I was wondering if you all would like to come to my house to play a game?" I asked the other nations.

"….That does not sound like you at all, England-san, but you may go on with the information about the game." Japan said as he realised no other nation would speak up.

"The game is called HetaOni by Tomoyoshi. It's… based off of an anime named Hetalia that involves us nations. Japan, may I ask if you knew anything about the anime?"

Japan just simply shakes his head.

"Okay. Well… it's also based off of a game called Ao Oni by noprops and I'm sure that Japan and America have played this before." The two nations I said nodded. "Yes, it's based off of those two things and all of us nations are in it. I was wondering if any of you are interested in playing it with me?"

"…Well, I liked Ao Oni so… Why not? I'm in!" America said.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt to…. And it _does _sound interesting, so I guess I'm in, too." Canada said.

"I will play with you, England-san." Japan said innocently and I had to hit Alfred in the ribs to make him stop laughing immaturely.

"I guess, but you western nations have such different times, I am not sure it will be good… But if the time is good for me, I am in, too, aru." China said.

"Of course I'll be there! It sounds almost as awesome as me!" Prussia said.

"…I guess I shouldn't let Preußen out of my sight, so I will go too." Germany said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Well, I guess it would be for him, he's probably just as used to playing video games as much as I am.

"I'll go, too; it sounds like it will be fun!" Italy said cheerfully.

"But, Italy, won't you get scared? I mean, Ao Oni is a scary game and it's with us, so…" America reasoned.

"Well… Germany will be there to protect me from anything scary, right, Germany?"

"…Ja, ja…" Germany said, sounding tired and annoyed. Well, he does have to deal with Prussia and Italy 24/7, so it's understandable.

"Big brother France will be there too!" France said.

"…..I will go, also. It does not sound like it will be boring and I do not think I have anything else to do." Russia said.

"Okay! Well, I was thinking maybe we could start it around 17:00 at my pl—"

"Iggy, use real time!"

"…" I glared at America. "5:00PM at my place. So... for America and Canada that would be at noon in the New York-Vancouver time zones. For China that will be at… midnight—"

"I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY STUPID GAME AT MIDNIGHT, ARU!" China yelled.

"A-alright! Alright!" I said and crossed out the times from my paper. "Th…then we'll change it to noon at my place… And for America and Canada that will be at… 7 in the morning…" America whined, not liking to get up early, but he didn't object, "China, that will be at 7:00PM or 19:00 for you."

"…I can deal with that." China mumbled.

"France, Germany, Italy, and Prussia, it will be at 1:00PM for you or 13:00. Japan, that will be 8:00PM or 20:00 for you, and Russia…. It will be 3:00PM or 19:00 for you, Moscow-time."

Every nation nodded, now not seeming to have a problem except America.

"Now… Should we do this on Saturday? I don't think anyone has work that day, so it should be perfect." America whined more. I looked over at him, "…Yes?"

"Waking up at 7 in the morning on a _Saturday_?!"

"Sleep at my place the night before, then, and go and get coffee in the morning."

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SLEEPING AT YOUR PLACE!"

"…Hm? Oookay then, be sleep-deprived…"

"…" He mumbled, "Fine, I'll sleep at your place…"

I nodded and saw every nation looking at us. "Sorry about that… Anyways, everyone's okay with that, yes? Also, Canada, if you would like to, you may sleep at my place too. America can sleep on the couch while you sleep in the guest bedroom."

"HEY!" I heard America object.

"No, it's fine, I'll have a lot of rest the night before at my place, so don't worry." Canada said.

"Okay." I said. "Okay, sorry, another interruption, but everyone is okay with that, yes?"

A few nodded, others said "Yes" in their own language and I nodded.

"Okay, no one piss their pants though if there happens to be a scary part, alright?"

Every nation nodded again and I nodded too.

"Okay, well, I'll be seeing you then. You are all dismissed." I said, and as soon as they left, I downloaded the English version of the game by Pianodream and Neo-Kyno on a website called deviantart.

_This is going to be one odd Saturday… _I thought as I ran to my house, immediately looking up the soundtrack for HetaOni, so I know somewhat of what to expect from the game, and began listening to the songs.

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry that dragged on for quite a while… or if it was too quick… *shrugs* But still, I honestly didn't mean it to be this long of a chapter. I really like writing this story; I don't feel uncomfortable nor feel like I need to change every little thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this HetaOni series and the next part will be coming as soon as possible! **


	2. I: The ManSion Where None Should ENter

**A/N: Thank you all who favourited/followed/or reviewed! It means a lot to me~! Once again, HetaOni English belongs to Pianodream and Nyo-Kyno on deviantart, HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**I will be getting the dialogue from the game itself as I replay the game, which will make the chapters take a while, especially for the last two chapters of the game. **

**Also, the chapters will take a while to be uploaded since I will be playing HetaOni English while typing this out. One more thing, I messed up once in the last chapter and it isn't allowing me to fix it, so it was supposed to be 15:00, not 19:00 for Russia's time (not much of a difference, but it began to annoy me). Er…. One more one more thing, I was going to update yesterday but I was reading a Pottertalia fanfiction called The Price of Wisdom…. It's a really awesome fanfiction! (Plus I may or may not have known how to start this and got writer's block… so sorry if the beginning's terrible, I still haven't really figured out had to start it). Enjoy~ **

* * *

_**CHAPTER I: The ManSion Where None Should ENter  
**_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up on Saturday, getting dressed and going downstairs, finding out that China and Canada were already there. China was here because he wanted to make his dinner and Canada because…. well, he didn't tell me why. America was still asleep when I woke up and Canada and I may or may not have poured ice cold water on America to wake him up and piss him off.

It was around 11:20 when I began downloading the game. In the time it was downloading, Japan and Germany arrived, Germany surprised to see that Canada and China were already there. The download took about 20 minutes for whatever reason, and during that time, Japan and America helped hook up my lap top to the TV so it could show and be heard on there. Once the download finished, France arrived, Italy arriving only two minutes after. Around 11:50, Russia came in, and then five minutes later, Prussia arrived.

"All right, it looks like everyone's here, so shall we start?" I asked, clapping my hands together before speaking.

Each of the nations nodded or said "Yes" in their language.

I nodded, going onto my lap top that was on a small table in front of me, turning on the game.

Music played, and we all immediately knew it was Marukaite Chikyuu… but an odd version.

I clicked _New Time Loop _and put the codes in to begin, making Japan write down the codes and giving them to me when I needed them.

**_Narrator of the game: _**_This is an English version of "HetaOni", a Hetalia fangame based off "AoOni", created by noprops. __**HetaOni IS NOT MINE and was created by TOMOYOSHI. **__Like in the original game, the objective is to escape, but it has many differences with AoOni. We tried our best to stick with the original, but you may notice that we have slightly modified somethings in order to fit RPG MAKER VX better or just to enhance the story. We apologise in advance if it bothers you. No benefit of any sort is made out of this game,and no inconvenience is intended with both AoOni and HetaOni's creators.  
We do not claim ownership over Hetalia, AoOni, or HetaOni. We are simple Hetalia fans like you. Read this few advice before starting to play:  
_Save often. It's important  
_When running into a bug or crash, do not save over it.  
_When being chased, avoid interacting with anything and concentrate on running away.  
__**Do not repost screenshots from the MMD CGs of this game on the internet. (ex: DeviantArt, Tumblr, blogs, etc…). I REPEAT: DO NOT REPOST THE 3D CGS OF THE GAME ON THE INTERNET.**__ If we find reposted screenshots of the MMDs , the distribution of the HetaOni English Project will be stopped.  
And that's the end of the game's information. Thank you very much for downloading this game. Now, will you still continue?  
-Yes  
No  
_I, obviously, clicked yes, thinking that these are fair enough rules and easy to follow

_Show commands?  
-Menu/Map  
-Battle  
-No, thanks_

I clicked on both the Menu/Map and Battle commands, making America write down the commands on a paper and giving them to me.  
"GOD YOUR HANDWRITING IS TERRIBLE, AMERICA." I yelled, and didn't listen to his response before clicking _No, thanks. _

_You can still change the key settings by pressing F1.  
Enable Random Chases? You can still change it after by pressing the A button.  
-Yes  
No_

Eh, why not. I clicked Yes.

A small mochi with America's Nantucket walked through the hall and went to the door, trying to open it, I guessed. Some weird-arse music played and there was some kind of screeching-ish noise.  
_  
A deserted house in the mountain about three hours on foot from the world summit place.  
No one knows how long it has been there, or who used to live in it. Rumours said that it was… haunted.  
__**~  
Chapter I- The ManSion Where None Should ENter**__  
_~  
Italy, Germany, Japan, and Prussia walked up to the mansion._  
__**Italy: **__"Vee~~ It's really here!"  
__**Japan: **__"I thought it was just a rumour. I never thought we would actually find it…"  
__**Prussia: **__"It has such a desolate feel… Not bad."  
__**Germany: **__"I don't think it's very interesting though."  
__**Japan: **__"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?  
__**Italy: **__"Aww~~ After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"  
__**Germany: **__"….."  
_The four nations went into the mansion.  
**_Italy: _**_"It's cleaner than I thought."  
__**Germany: **__"H-Hey, can we go now?"  
__**Prussia: **__"What's the matter, West? You scared?"  
_Something crashed, making the Italy at my house jump.  
In the game, Italy was hugging Germany, Prussia was… all "awesome-face", as the Prussia at my house explained and Japan looked mildly frightened.  
**_Germany: _**_! "L-Look, we really should go now."  
__**Japan: **__"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts are anything. Where is your common sense?"  
_Japan began to walk towards the crash.  
**_Prussia: _**_"Be careful, Japan!"  
__**Japan: **__"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back."  
_Japan walked into the hall.  
"…..Oh, I'm controlling him now—" I said once I moved the directional keys to move.  
"Really? I would've never guessed." America said.  
I glared at America, and made Japan in the game walk to the door in the hallway.  
_It's locked.  
_"Okay then…" I mumbled, going through the smaller hallway. It turns out that that was the kitchen. After looking around to see if something was on the ground, I found a smashed plate.  
**_Japan: _**_"The plate is… broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself."  
Obtained: Ceramic Shard.  
_At this point, I saved the game and walked back to the hallway that they were first in.  
**_Japan: _**_!?  
"Did they leave after all?"  
"…How regrettable."  
_"….What am I supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself.  
"Go upstairs?" Japan answered, but seemed confused himself.  
I did what Japan said and…  
**_Japan: _**_"I should see if they're not around…"  
_"So, I'll go upstairs after this?"  
Japan nodded.  
I walked around downstairs, going to the left hallway and going up the hallway to find some weird alien looking thing.  
**_Japan: _**_!?  
-"What's this!?"  
Stay calm__**  
**_I, knowing from movies, clicked 'Stay calm' and the weird-looking thing went into the door on the "top" of the hall.  
**_Japan: _**_!? _  
"Hey, America, wasn't that your one friend?" France asked.  
"No… Tony's not that large and he looks nothing like that." America said, confused.  
**_Japan: _**_"Wha… What was that just now?"  
"I… Maybe I'm getting tired…"  
_I went into the door on the right of the hallway, just being curious. Turns out that it was a bathroom.  
I went back out and tried to go upstairs again. This time, it worked.  
I went to the left hallway and went onto the door on Japan's right.  
"Huh…?" I went over to the bed.  
**_Japan: _**_"Is this not… Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?"  
Obtained: Germany's Whip.  
_I went out of the room and went to the door across the hall.  
_It's locked. _  
Figures. Couldn't have had _too _many unlocked doors in a "haunted" mansion.  
I went to the door in the other hallway, trying to see if there was anything useful in there. Turns out, there was a Germany in the closet.  
I heard America snickering, and I looked over questioningly.  
"Germany came out of the closet…" America said, and then broke into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes.  
**_Japan: _**_"G…Germany!"  
__**Germany: **__"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLALACLACLACLACLAC" *shaking*  
__**Japan: **__"…Germany, where are the others?_"  
**_Germany: _**_"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLALACLACLACLACLAC" *shaking*_  
**_Japan: _**_"…." _  
_"You look… shaken. I'll go get you something to drink."  
_Japan went out of the room.  
"…I swear, if that weird-arse looking alien thing comes out of nowhere I am going to scream…" I whispered, just remembering that I had random chases on.  
I went to the bathroom on the first floor and went to the sink.  
**_Japan: _**_"Maybe I can get water here?"  
"Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken."  
Obtained: Water?  
_I went back to the room Germany's in, completely on guard just in case that alien thing comes out of nowhere.  
**_Japan: _**_"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little.  
- Give the water  
Don't give it.  
_I clicked 'Give the water'. Might as well cut down as much time as possible.  
**_Japan: _**_"Here. It's not filtered water though…"  
__**Germany: **__"…."  
"Is that… really water?"  
__**Japan: **__"Judging by its colour… probably…"  
_I went to Germany's dialogue, **_Germany: _**_"Thank you—"  
_I yelled, "SORRY!" as I went to fast on the dialogue.  
**_Japan: _**_"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?"  
__**Germany: **__"I'm… not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives… And those two went in different directions…. I think."  
"Sorry, just… give me a moment to pull myself together."  
__**Japan: **__"All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest."  
__**Germany: **__"Sorry… Oh, by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?"  
Obtained: Key from Germany.  
_I saved the game, and then went to the items.  
_Key from Germany: It opens the library room on the first floor.  
_"Eh?" I said. "…Maybe that's the one room I couldn't go in in the hallway I first went into?"  
I looked over and saw Japan nod, so that's where I went.  
_Used: Key_  
Some weird-arse music began to play as soon as I went into the room and I found the alien thing in the room.  
I made Japan in the game run over to the table and clicked on something.  
**_Japan: _**_"T…This is..! An ordinary riceball!"  
Obtained: Onigiri.  
_The weird-looking monster ran over to Japan, much faster than it was before, making Italy, France, and I jump a little, obviously not expecting it.  
_? emerged!  
_I attacked the monster twice before it attacked back._  
YoU…WOn't… ESc…aPe….  
_"Oh yeah I will…" I muttered, trying my best to kill the thing.  
It didn't take much, about three attacks and three curses, it was defeated.  
_Japan was victorious! 25 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained! Japan is now Level 2!  
_The thing let me leave, and I ran as fast as I could.  
**_Japan: _**_"The… The key… Oh no… I think I dropped it somewhere."  
_I probably looked like I was about to scream as I went back for the key. I mean, I could run into that Thing again and then it would be all Game Over…  
**_Japan: _**_"I found it! It's the key! Now I have to get out of here!"  
Retrieved: Key.  
_Now, I made Japan run as fast as he could out of there again, thinking _Why did you lock yourself in the room in the first place?! _  
_Use key?  
-Yes  
No  
_I clicked yes, obviously.  
**_Japan: _**_"…. Wha… What on Earth was THAT thing!?"  
"I have to find the others as soon as possible."  
__**Chapter II: FiNding Friends**__  
_I yawned and stretched, thinking, _I am never going to get through this game… _

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one! I hope you liked it, although I was really playing when I was typing this all out. All of that about England not wanting the monster (Steve, I think it's called) attacking when he's just walking around is exactly what was going through my mind. XD My first time playing this I had the random chases on and well…. It dropped from the ceiling while I was on the ****_stairs… _****And I ****_saved _****it right before It dropped. It was quite scary at first, to say the least…  
I believe that the next chapter might be put up in a few hours or a few minutes after this one. Depends on whether or not I want to keep playing or revise this and continue playing later or just continue playing while typing everything out. Also, sorry about the out-of-characterness from England.**


	3. II: FiNding Friends

**A/N: Okay, I'm back again~! Here's the second chapter of the story~ Also, England might be out-of-character still, and I am sorry about that. x_x Enjoy~  
HetaOni English belongs to Pianodream and Neo-Kyno on deviantart  
HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya **

* * *

**_Chapter II: FiNding Friends_**

I walked back to the main hallway (I'm just going to call the hallway that we first came in the main hallway from now on) and walked upstairs. I went to the other section of doors and went to the left hallway, going into the only door.  
_It seems to be locked.  
_…Great.  
I went to the other hallway and went onto the one on Japan's right, which was open.  
I inspected everything in the room, hoping to find _something _that might be useful, but there wasn't.  
I went to the door across the hall.  
_It's locked.  
_I sighed. _Maybe there's something on the first floor?  
_"….? Hey, why is everyone quiet?" I asked, noticing how no one was really speaking.  
They all shrugged.  
"…You guys can voice yourselves when you speak in this… If you'd like to, that is."  
The seemed to find this interesting as everyone nodded, some more enthusiastic than others.  
"Okay… Well, I'll be myself and the narrator."  
They nodded again.  
I went down to the first floor and went to the door that the Thing went in when we first saw it.  
**_Japan: _**_"It… won't open." _  
I sighed, not knowing what to do.  
I went back to the bathroom that was in that hallway. Nothing interesting.  
"…Go to the third floor?" Japan said. "Or… that one hallway you haven't explored?"  
I nodded, going outside of the bathroom.  
The creepy-arse music began playing and I tried to go back to the bathroom.  
Nope.  
The Thing came out of the bathroom, and it FUCKING KILLED ME/JAPAN.  
_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" _I yelled at the top of my lungs, honestly thinking that I was going to be safe. It figures. Letting my guard down for a few minutes got me _fucking killed_.  
America looked over at me, seeing how I was still panicking after a few minutes.  
"…England? Is… everything okay?"  
"Yes, yes… I'm just… not used to this kind of thing…"  
America nodded and looked back at the screen which had gone dark and had "GAME OVER" written on it. _Wouldn't have been cool if it was written in blood? _I thought.  
I went back to the previous "time loop" and began in front of the first floor's library.  
Japan looked over, seeing me hesitate in playing.  
"…England-san, do you want me to take over the controls?" He asked.  
"…." I nodded, "Y-yeah, please…"  
Japan nodded and took the lap top, using the directional keys to move to the main hallway.  
"Where were you going to go?"  
"The… the one hallway I have not gone on the first floor…"  
Japan nodded and went there. He clicked on a box and I narrated:  
_You found a note. It says "Fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the aid kit in the drawer on the second floor.""  
_"So… there's an aid kit on the second floor…. Maybe we should go there?" I asked.  
Japan nodded, "Hai."

First, Japan went to the hallway on the side of the room Japan in the game was currently in.  
_It's locked. _  
"Woah, never saw that coming…" I muttered.  
Japan didn't hear my comment and walked out of the room in the game. I tensed, just incase that Thing was there. Well… it wasn't.  
Japan seemed so calm while playing this, but it didn't put me at ease, unfortunately. Japan walked to the second floor, and I tensed again.  
"England-san, relax…." Japan said.  
"I-I'm sorry, just… I don't know why, but… that kind of scared me… Er… Can we turn the random chases off?" I asked.  
"…Hai." Japan replied. He pressed the "A" button.  
**_WE ADDED THIS TOOL TO HELP YOU, PLAYER, AVOIDING USUAL PROBLEMS YOU CAN ENCOUNTER. HOWEVER, USE IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. WE WON'T CARE IF A BUG COMES FROM THE UTILISATION OF THIS TOOL.  
_**"…Huh?" I said, confused by what they meant.  
_Which kind of bug do you want to solve? (Esc or X to exit)  
_"…Keep going, Japan."  
He nodded.

_-Black screen_

_ Menu/save unavailable  
Picture stayed (may crash)  
Random Chases_

Japan clicked on Random chases.  
_Disable random chases?  
-Yes  
No  
_Japan clicked "Yes".  
I mumbled, "Thank you…" to Japan and he nodded as a reply.  
I relaxed and Japan went down the bottom section of the hallway on the second floor, going into the left hallway's room.  
_It seems to be locked.  
_I nodded, "So we need a key… Go to the third floor."  
"Hai." Japan replied.  
America leaned over to me as Japan went to the third floor, "Can't believe you got scared of a little game, England."  
"Shut up, twat, I didn't expect it, that's the reason why it scared me…" I mumbled. I still didn't really get why it scared me _that _badly, though.  
"Mmmmhm. Sure, Britain."  
"….." I acted as if I didn't hear him, watching Japan.  
He went to the door on the right.  
**_Japan: _**_"It seems to be locked."  
_I sighed.  
Japan went to the only door on the left.  
**_Japan: _**_"It seems to be locked."  
_He went to the door on the bottom section of the hallway.  
**_Japan: _**_"It seems to be locked."  
_"…Fourth floor?" I said, and Japan nodded, going to the fourth floor.  
"….Now why can't meetings be this quiet?!" Germany said after a few minutes.  
"Because they are very, very boring, aru." China answered simply.  
"And this isn't?!"  
"…Well, at least I can watch something and the problem isn't something as boring as pollution." America said.  
Germany sighed angrily.  
Japan went to the only door on the top section of the hallway.  
**_Japan: _**_"It seems to be locked."  
_He went to the only other door.  
**_Japan: _**_"It seems to be locked." _  
"…Er… I don't know where to go now… The room Germany's in?"  
Japan nodded and headed there next.  
**_Japan: _**_"I'll leave him alone for now. I have to look for the other two."  
_"Go to the first floor again…" I mumbled, absolutely bored now.  
"Hai…"  
"The library?"  
That's where Japan went next.  
And there laid a key.  
Right there.  
On the ground.  
I sighed loudly.  
"WE WASTED SO MUCH TIME AND THERE WAS A KEY THERE THIS _WHOLE TIME._"  
"Calm down, England-san."  
I nodded, but I inwardly glared at myself. _Why didn't I think of that before..?!  
__**Japan: **__"A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that Thing dropped it during our fight."  
_Japan went to the items and looked at the key.  
_Fourth Floor Key: Opens the attic on the fourth floor.  
_"…On to the fourth floor!" I said.  
Japan nodded, but went to the bookcases first.  
"What are you—"  
**_Japan: _**_"There's so many books here. If I weren't in such a hurry, I definitely leaf through them._

Well… Just one won't do any harm, right?"

Music played. _Learnt Japan's personal skill: Dismissal.  
_"…Now onto the fourth floor."  
"How did you know that…"  
"I… just did."  
"…." I nodded, not wanting him to explain any further because, well… I knew how that was sometimes. Like… sometimes I feel like something's off or there's something wrong with a place… It's odd.  
Japan headed off to the fourth floor, saving first.  
He went to the bottom section of the hallway door and there was the sound of a door unlocking.  
_Used Fourth Floor Key._

He looked around and went to the bookcase in the corner last.  
**_Japan: _**_?  
_The mochi with America's Nantucket appeared behind the bookcase.  
**_Japan: _**_"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?"  
_There were some sound effects, and I guessed that Japan tried to get the mochi out.  
**_Japan: _**_"Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this."  
"Poor thing… I think Germany might be able to get you out though. I wonder if he would come here for that?"  
__**Japan: **__"Then again, maybe I will have to get HIM out._

No.  
Anyway, I'll ask him."

Japan headed down to where Germany was on the second floor.  
Once Japan went into the room, I immediately said, "Was the door like that before?"  
"…No, I don't think it was." Japan answered.  
**_Japan: _**_"Wha…? Was that door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure It wasn't an iron door, though…"  
Japan knocked.  
"Hum… Germany, do you have a minute?"  
__**Germany talking through the door: **__"Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?"  
__**Japan: **__"You see, there's a mysterious mochi stuck in a wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favour to ask you, though."  
__**Japan: **__"Sure, if it's something I can do."  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that THING shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?"  
__**Japan: **__! "What a coincidence! Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"…Oh."  
__**Japan: **__"Wait, I'll pass it to you."  
Gave Whip back to Germany.  
__**Japan: **__"It was lying on the best next door."  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Oh, I… see… Hem… Thank you."  
__**Japan: **__"Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now let's go to the fourth f…"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Ah! Japan! I'm sorry, but.."  
__**Japan: **__"Yes? What is it?"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Ah… I'm really, really sorry but… Actually, I'm hungry too. Do you have anything for me to eat?"  
__**Japan: **__"To eat… I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either…"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?"  
__**Japan: **__! "Wh… Whaaaaat!? Th…That's impossible! How could I possibly find any food in this place!?"  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"  
__**Japan: **__" …Haa… All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy anyway."  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find my brother?"  
__**Japan: **__"No… But he should be fine. Somehow."  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Sorry for all the trouble. Oh! By the way, take this with you."  
Obtained: Beer.  
__**Japan (thinking): **__A drink!? And beer at that!?  
__**Japan: **__"Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going now then."  
__**Germany (still talking through the door): **__"Okay, thanks."  
_Japan saved the game and I looked over at the time. _12:20.  
_Japan walked to the first floor and walked towards the room where we first saw the Thing.  
"Huh?" I asked. The door was ajar.  
Japan went in to the room.  
**_Japan: _**_"Wow, it's pitch black in here. Where is the switch?"  
Found the switch. Push it?  
-Yes  
No.  
_Japan pressed the switch and the Thing was there.  
**_Japan: _**_!?  
_The Thing walked up to Japan and a battle began.  
_? emerged!  
_Japan attacked the Thing as I counted how many attacks/curses he did.  
….Seven attacks, and he used the dismissal spell, but had to eat the onigiri to get health.  
_Japan was victorious! 25 EXP were received. 100HETA were obtained!  
_The lights turned off.  
**_Japan (thinking): _**_It turned the lights off!?  
Is it going to…  
_The lights turned back on  
**_Japan: _**_"Eh!? It's gone…"  
__**Japan (thinking): **__I'm worried about Italy. I'd better hurry.  
_As Japan was about to walk out, Canada said, "Japan, there's a key in the room…"  
Japan looked at the room and found it. "Thank you, Canada-san."  
Canada simply nodded.  
_Obtained: Bedroom Key.  
__**Narrator: **__After that, he purchased Onigiris and Beer from the toilet and fully restored his HP and MP.  
_"….Go to the second floor…" I said.  
Japan nodded. "Where on the second floor?"  
"….Bottom portion of the hallway on the left."  
Japan did as told and arrived to the room.  
_Used: Bedroom Key.  
_"How did you know…?" America asked.  
"….I… don't know."  
Japan immediately went up to talk to Prussia in the room.  
"…S….something's off…" I mumbled.  
"Eh? Did you say something, England?" Canada asked.  
"…" I shook my head, smiling slightly, "No, no I did not…"  
Canada nodded and went back to watching the game, as his bear, Kumajiro, complaining that he was bored.  
**_Prussia: _**_"Hh! Who's there!?"  
_Prussia almost hit Japan with his sword in the game.  
**_Japan: _**_"Woah! C-Calm down! It's me!"  
__**Prussia: **__"Oh, it's you, Japan? Ah… Sorry."  
__**Japan: **__"Are you alright?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Th-There was a monster! I saw it! A-a stark naked giant with the colour of a rotten scone!"  
__**Japan: **__"…."  
__**Prussia: **__"It's true! We all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, I know."  
__**Prussia: **__"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it too."  
__**Prussia: **__"What the hell is that THING? O…Oh! And what happened to the others!?"  
__**Japan: **__"Please calm down. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Eh? Well… Now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"  
__**Japan: **__"No, but I can go and get you some. Would you like me to?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Yeah… No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?"  
__**Japan: **__"Germany is on this same floor. He claimed he was hungry. But… I haven't found Italy. Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
__**Prussia: **__"What!? Italy's missing!? Do you think he was attacked by that monster?"  
__**Japan: **__"We can't be 100% sure… But he very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow."  
__**Prussia: **__"All right! Then I'll look for him too! But first, let's go where West is. What's he doing anyway?"  
__**Japan: **__"He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia, don't you have anything for him to eat?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Something to eat… Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while I was running away. Will that do?"  
__**Japan: **__"That should do."  
Something's wrong… Something's wrong…_ I thought. _What's wrong..? Nothing seems to be wrong…. Why do I keep thinking- no feeling- like something's wrong?!  
_  
**_Prussia: _**_"All right! Then let's…"  
-Long pause-  
__**Japan: **__"What's the matter?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Don't you hear the sound of something… getting… closer?"  
_"Something's wrong….." I muttered.  
**_Japan: _**_"…."  
__**Prussia: **__"Hey, say…"  
The door…. Lock… the door? He… forgot to lock the door!, _I thought. _Wait… No, that's ridiculous! Can you even lock the door in this game? _  
"England? Are you okay?" America asked.  
"..He forgot to lock to the door…" I whispered.  
"Huh?"  
**_Japan: _**_"What is it?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Did you lock the door? When you entered the room?"  
__**Japan: **__"I… The door…."  
_The Thing came into the room. _How… the hell did I know… that?!  
__**Prussia and Japan: !  
Prussia: **__"HOLY…!"  
"JAPAN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR L…."  
_There was that one screeching noise again….  
Japan and Prussia laid one the ground covered in blood, dead.  
It returned to the title screen.  
Everyone began to talk, but I was just sitting there, immensely confused.  
_How the hell did I know that?! I never knew about this game and yet… I knew that they had to lock the door?!  
_"England? England?!" America asked me worriedly.  
"Huh? What?"  
"I asked you a question."

"You did? Sorry, I didn't hear you…"

"…It's fine… But… Didn't you say something about locking the door?"  
I nodded.  
"…How did you know?"  
I shrugged, looking completely lost.  
"….Japan, let's continue playing. You saved right when you got into the room, right?"  
Japan nodded and clicked _Previous Time Loop.  
_Japan turned around.  
_Lock the door?  
-Yes  
No_

He locked the door, and then went over to Prussia.  
The dialogue was all the same until the one part.  
**_Prussia: _**_"All right! Then let's…"  
-Long pause-  
__**Japan: **__"What's the matter?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Don't you hear the sound of something… getting… closer?"  
_The creepy-arse music began to play.  
**_Japan: _**_"…."  
__**Prussia: **__"Hey, say… If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of its sheath. If you don't want to be eaten, that is."  
__**Japan: **__"Agreed."  
The Thing began to try to open the door.  
__**Prussia and Japan: !  
Japan: **__"…."  
__**Prussia: **__"….Is it gone?"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, probably."  
__**Prussia: **__"All right, That was a little scary, but now we should join with West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!"  
__**Japan: **__"Indeed."  
Prussia joined the party.  
_Japan went over to the door to go out.  
_The door is locked. Open it?  
-Yes  
No  
_He clicked yes and walked out. The Thing was still right there and ran to Japan, engaging both Prussia and Japan in battle.  
**_Japan: !  
_**_? emerged!  
__**Prussia: **__"Waah! I thought it was gone!"  
__**Japan: **__"Apparently not."  
__**Prussia: **__"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks! I can't use my awesome techniques like this! Do something!"  
__**Japan (thinking): **__Good grief….  
_I had lost count of how many attacks and curses it went through, but Japan killed the Thing within about 30 seconds.  
_Japan's Party was victorious! 50 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained! Onigiri was found! Japan is now Level 3! Prussia is now Level 3!  
__**Prussia: **__"Japan! Run! QUICKLY!"  
_Unfortunately, Japan ran straight back into a battle.  
I didn't count how many attacks/curses there were, since it was a long battle.  
_Japan's part was victorious blah blah blah….  
__**Japan: **__"Prussia, come!"  
_"…How is this fair?! You can't friggin' move!" America yelled.  
After about three minutes, the Thing finally gave them enough space to run.  
**_Prussia: _**_"Come in, quick!"  
_Japan went inside the room, but turned around to see if you can lock the door, which you cannot apparently.  
**_Japan:_**_ "This is the fortress where Germany is."  
__**Prussia: **__"It's pretty solid. Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry. D'you want some mushrooms!"  
__**Germany (STILL talking from inside the closet): **__"Is that you, Prussia? Are you alright!?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Yeah, I'm fine! But I have bad news! Italy is still missing! And we have to help a mochi."  
__**Germany (still talking from inside the closet): **__"Hmm. All right. I'm done here, so we can go now."  
Germany came out of the closet.  
Japan walks over by Prussia.  
__**Prussia: **__"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor!"  
__**-Japan walks back to face Germany  
Germany: **__"Can we come back here once in a while?"  
__**Japan: **__"I don't mind, but… Do you actually like those narrow spaces?"  
__**Germany: **__"Well, you could say that I'm… used to them. There's a lot of room ,though."  
__**Japan: **__"Oh…."  
_Japan went over and talked to Germany.  
**_Germany: _**_"I… I really hope Italy is fine."  
_"Aww~" America said. With that, he got a punch in the stomach from Germany.  
Japan went over and talked to Prussia.  
**_Prussia: _**_"Do you want to leave now?"  
_Japan went over to the door.  
_Leave the room?  
-Leave  
Wait, wait.  
_Japan selected the first option. _Germany joined the party. _He headed up to the fourth floor.  
_I… think I'm okay enough to control the game… I'll just let Japan finish this chapter and then take over again….  
__**Japan: **__"Well?"  
__**Prussia: **__"It's stuck pretty deep. Can you do it, West?"  
_There was a screenshot and once again Prussia had his "awesome face" on, like he told us, as Germany tried to get the America-like mochi out of the wall while Japan stood and watched.  
**_Germany: _**_"Hugggggnn!"  
"Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tools."  
__**Japan: **__"A tool… Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around."  
__**Germany: **__"Yeah, I would be really thankful if you could find something useful."  
__**Prussia: **__"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it."  
_The house in the game shook.  
**_Germany: _**_"Ngggh… Wooaaaaargh!"  
__**Prussia: **__"Awesome face."  
__**Japan: **__"Well then I'll be going ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good."  
__**Prussia: **__"I think I'll go, too. Actually I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration!"  
__**Germany: **__"Thanks."  
Parted from Germany and Prussia.  
__**  
Chapter III  
The AlliEs  
**__  
_Upon looking at the new chapter name, China, Russia, France, and America all sat up.  
"FUCK YEAH I'LL FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" America said, punching a fist into the air.  
"Calm down, America, it's not like you're _too _important to have so many lines." Canada said, smirking slightly.  
"HEY!"  
"NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled before anything could get out of hand.  
America pouted.  
I sighed and slid down on my couch where I was sitting. _Seriously… why the hell could I tell that something was about to happen and knew what was wrong before anyone in the story…? _

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE OUT. - This is ten pages in word right now (before revision) and… just… wow, that really took a while (about 4 hours total). I really hope you enjoy~ This is longer than my other chapters, I know, because there was so much dialogue. Yes, going through the one part without locking the door was necessary because… well, how would they have known to lock the door? Plus, some weird stuff with England~~ Ooo~~ Also, thank you very much for the reviews! The next chapter will be up… maybe tomorrow or the day after (since it's 5 in the morning here, I need to sleep). If there's something wrong, please forgive me, I'm too tired to check. **


	4. III: The AlliEs

**A/N: Hello, I'm back~ I'm really glad that so many people have taken a liking to my story, even though the favourites are 1/20 of the views, it still makes me really happy~  
Also, all in good time the one thing with England knowing what's going to happen will be explained…. Possibly. *evil laughter*  
Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy. Now, the chapters will take A LOT longer to upload since now it will be Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia, England, America, Canada, France, China, and Russia. So, basically there will be much more dialogue.  
Once again, HetaOni English belongs to Pianodream and Neo-Kyno on deviantart, HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot of ****_this _****story.  
Enjoy~**

* * *

**_CHapteR ThRee: The AlliEs_**

I took over the controls. "….Where were we supposed to go?"  
"Look for tools." Japan answered.  
"Ah…" I nodded.  
I went to the third floor, not really knowing why. I looked at the doors and found that all of the doors were still locked. _Something's here…. I know it… I'll… look for a key…. _I thought when I was at the door on the "top" of the floor.  
I looked at every door on the first floor and the bottom section of the doors on the second floor. Once I looked at every door on the second floor, I went back up to the fourth floor.  
The door that wasn't the attic opened. _Oh good, I don't have to find a key….  
_I looked around the room and when I went to the box nearest to the door, it said:  
_Found: Piece of paper.  
_"Hm?" I went to the items and looked at the paper.  
_Piece of Paper B: It's torn in half. Just because it's a B doesn't mean there's also an A.  
…If the paper's torn in half and called 'Piece of Paper B', I'm pretty sure that there's an A. _I thought.  
I clicked on the paper.  
_You take a look at the paper.  
_It was indeed torn in half and had two rectangles that were vertical- one green and one blue.  
I waited for the game to go back to Japan, but the game didn't budge, even after I pressed the spacebar.  
I exited-out of the game and then went back on, thinking that I shouldn't wait for such a long time to go back to the game.  
Once it was back on, it erased ALL of the data. I probably looked like I was about to scream.  
"E-England-san, it's alright, you can go back through it."  
"…" I nodded, glaring at the computer.  
I clicked _New Time Loop _and put the codes in once again, playing the game all over (with some differences, of course) and finally got back to where I was before.  
Everyone in the room was speaking by the time I got to the place that we were before it decided to act up.  
"All right! Everyone quiet down!" I said and everyone did as told.  
I got the piece of paper, not daring to look at it and went to a lever thing in the corner of the room.  
_I looked at the paper beside the lever first.  
Up is Heaven  
Middle is Earth  
Down is hell  
_I went over to the lever._  
Move the lever?  
-To the top  
To the middle  
To the bottom.  
…..Don't click the 'to the top'. _I thought and went to 'to the middle'.  
"Huh? Why didn't you click the top?" America asked.  
"…..I-I…" I shrugged.  
**_Japan: _**_"The Earth..?"  
Nothing happened.  
__**Japan: **__"Maybe it's broken?"  
_I clicked "To the bottom".  
"Why did you pick hell?!" America asked.  
"….I…" I shrugged.  
**_Japan: _**_"Ah, it broke."  
_Something moved on the lower part of the room, revealing a hole in the floor.  
I went over to it and clicked on it.  
**_Japan: ?  
_**He jumped on the hole and soon fell through.  
I went over to the piano in the room and clicked on it.  
**_Japan: _**_"It's an ordinary piano._

_Maybe I can play something?"_

I have to say, the tune sounded familiar…  
**_Japan: _**_"It's not off-tune, even if it has probably been here for years."  
_I went over to the bookshelves, seeing if there was anything important.  
Turns out there wasn't.  
I went to the other room on the third floor, which is where I ended up when I went out of the room with the piano (I'll call it the Piano Room). I walked in and found an Italy.  
**_Japan: !  
_**_"Italy!"  
__**Italy: **__"Japan! You're okay!"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, thank God. Somehow."  
__**Italy: **__"Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You… heard him, didn't you?"  
__**Japan: **__"No, not at all…"  
__**Italy: **__"I see. Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind. I'm sorry, Japan… But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away."  
__**Japan: **__"No need to apologise. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me. Still… what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cell phones don't work, either."  
__**Italy: **__"Yep. It looks like we're locked up. But! I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?"  
__**Japan: **__"I'm fine. But… you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wandering around the house…"  
__**Italy: **__"Well… When that monster appeared, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but… well, both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too. So I figured someone needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazing by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"  
__**Japan: **__"That makes sense…. I was startled at first, too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly calm."  
__**Italy: **__"So, what about Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?"  
__**Japan: **__"No, I've found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible."  
__**Italy: **__"Ah, okay! Let's go together, then! I found some stuff when I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you. I also made pasta~ You can have that, too."  
Italy joined the party.  
Received from Italy:  
Beer x 3  
Onigiri x 5  
150 HETA  
Fully restored HP and MP with Italy's refreshments.  
_Before I went upstairs to check with Germany and Prussia, I saved the game and looked at Italy's status/skills.  
"…..'_Wanna be a Pasta'. _Well… That's different…" I said, laughing a bit.  
I went upstairs and went into the attic on the fourth floor.  
The Thing was there….  
**_Italy and Japan: !  
Japan: _**_!  
__**Italy: **__"AAAACK! Japan! The THING! It's the THING!"  
__**Prussia: **__"Tsk… You came too soon! Japan, take Italy with you and run!"  
__**Germany: **__"Italy! You're all right!"  
__**Italy: **__"G-Germany~ Ve… Your face looks weird…."  
__**Prussia: **__"Me and West will take care of this! Just go, quickly!"  
__**Japan: **__"…." _  
**_Prussia: _**_"Japan!"  
__**Japan: **__"My, my… I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all."  
__**Prussia: **__"Wha…!? Huh?! Hey, Italy!"  
__**Italy: **__"Oh, um… I suddenly got deaf, too!"  
__**Germany: **__"Italy! You-!"  
__**Italy: **__"Now that you mention it~ We've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it~"  
__**Germany: **__"Italy…. Japan…."  
__**Japan: **__"It is my honourable duty to fight along with you. Let's go, Italy."  
__**Italy: **__"Y-Yeah!"  
? emerged!  
_It took only about a minute to defeat the Thing since there were four of them.  
_Japan's Part was victorious! 2 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained! Onigiri was found!  
_The Thing disappeared.  
**_Japan: _**_"It's gone…"  
__**Italy: **__"Ve~ It really IS a ghost…"  
__**Germany: **__"Italy!"  
_Germany ran over to Italy while Prussia went in front of Japan.  
**_Japan: _**_"Are you hurt?"  
__**Prussia: **__"The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!"  
__**Germany: **__"I thought the two of us alone could do something about it… Sorry. You really helped. Are you okay, too?"  
__**Italy: **__"Yep. But I'm so relieved now! You two ran away really fast, so I'd been wondering what had happened to you."  
__**Japan: **__"I am really glad that everyone is all right. Now, what are we going to do from here?"  
__**Prussia: **__"Yeah. The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is as safe as possible. Besides, if the four of us stick together, it won't be so scary."  
__**Germany: **__"Good idea, Prussia! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course."  
__**Italy: **__"Roger, Captain!"  
All joined the party.  
_I saved the game, thinking _What could be a safe room?  
_I went down to the second floor to the bottom portion of the floor and went to the hallway on the right, going into the room on Japan's left.  
_It's locked. _  
I went to the one on the other side of the hallway, and… something appeared in my mind… It… was Italy, on the ground, covered in blood, saying something but I couldn't hear the words. After a few minutes, his body went limp and I saw Germany freaking out. The "flashback" ended and I shook my head.  
"England? Are you okay, dude?" I heard America ask. "You kind of spaced out there for a second."  
"I'm… fine, America, nothing to worry about." I said, and saw America nod out of the corner of my eye.  
An image appeared in my mind. _….So I have to go to the one room that led to the piano room…  
_I went there and went over to the lever, clicking on "The Middle"  
**_Japan: _**_"The Earth…?"  
A key fell from the ceiling by the door once Japan pulled the lever to the middle.  
__**Japan: **__"Ah! The levar broke."  
_I/Japan in the game went over to the key to pick it up.  
_Obtained: Second Floor Key.  
Oh… So now I should be able to go in that one room, yes?, _I thought.  
Firstly, though, I went to the room across from where I found Germany's whip.  
_Used Second Floor Key.  
_I went over to the table, clicking once I went by it.  
_There is something under the table.  
Obtained: Match Box.  
…Where do I find the box to set on fire?, _I thought. _W-wait… What!? How the hell… How the hell do I know to do this?! I never even known of the game befo-  
_I screamed as a random pain from my left shoulder down to my right hip occurred suddenly. I put my head in my hands as a... memory? came "back" (if it ever was there to begin with) to me:  
_  
"England…? England?! England!" I heard America yell as he shook my shoulder.  
"Wh..what do… you want?" I mumbled, too weak to speak loudly.  
"O-oh, good, you're still h-here… E-England, don't worry, I'll… I'll get some sheets a-and an aid kit! Don't worry, y-you'll be okay!" He said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.  
I heard the door open and slowly turned my head in that direction as America ran to find an aid kit.  
"I…Italy?" I asked, my voice hoarse.  
"…Oh no… N-not you too…" I heard Italy say.  
My vision was growing dark.  
I smiled at Italy, "D…don't worry, I'll be fine. Plus… I'll be reunited with the dead other nations… I'll…I'll tell them that you said hi and…. and you want them to be happy, okay?"  
Italy shook his head, "N-no, don't go too! I-I can't… I can't deal with another death!"  
"…Italy… you… you sh…should rewind time… This…this time loop has became useless with the first death… Don't… don't…don't…don't let anyone else suffer…" I mumbled.  
America ran over, an aid kit in his hand. I didn't notice he came over until he began to bandage my wound that was stretched from my left shoulder down to my right hip.  
"America… You and I both know that that won't help me… So… why don't you just… give up?"  
Tears began to run down America's cheeks as he continued to bandage my wound. "Pl…please don't go, England… I've…I've already lost Canada… Don't…don't go… You're… you're both important to me… a-and… I don't want to lose the two people who are most important to me…"  
"I'm…sorry, America, but… it seems as though I have no choice… I… I need to sleep now, America, I'm… I'm too tired to keep my eyes open… Can… can you get me a pillow? I don't want to be…un…uncomfortable…" As I said this, more tears ran down America's face. "St..stop crying, will you? You'll make it fl…flood at this rate!" I saw him try to fake a smile, which disappeared in about a millisecond.  
"Please, England… Don't…." He mumbled.  
"….I'm sorry, America." I mumbled, my vision turning dark, but not before I saw the Thing enter the room, it running towards America, who was in no condition to fight. My breathing and heart stopped before I could see what happened and… I felt…. nothing. Nothing at all._

Once back out of my little world, I began gasping for air, feeling as if I just died, like in that little…. Little… _what the hell was that?! A flashback?! A-A daydream?!_  
"E-England?! What's wrong!?" I heard America yell to me.  
"N…Nothing! It's nothing… It's…. it's nothing..." I yelled at first, but by the time I ended the sentence I was whispering.  
I looked up, not realising until then that my eyes were tightly shut. I saw everyone looking at me worriedly.  
"I'm fine, really… Let's just continue playing…" Everyone continued to stare at me as I focused my attention on the game and tried to forget that… daydream? Yes… I guess I'll call it a daydream. That mansion couldn't have been real and there was no way in hell that that we gone into it, much less that daydream happening.  
I looked around the room in the game, going to the drawers.  
At the one in the corner, it said:  
_You found a First Aid Kit in the drawer. Your party recovered.  
_Hm… That's neat…  
I went to the room that's on the side by the stairs that lead to the third floor.  
_Used: Second Floor Key.  
_I went back to see if I could lock the door.  
_Lock the door?  
-Lock it firmly  
Go out for a minute  
_I chose the first option. A "meeting" between Gemany, Prussia, Italy, and Japan began. At this point, the nations stopped looking at me and paid attention to the game, occasionally glancing at me.  
**_Prussia: _**_"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here, for now. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from the inside."  
__**Japan: **__"It is only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose…"  
__**Italy: **__"One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from running around~"  
__**Germany: **__"You're right. We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer…."  
__**Italy: **__"I'm a little cold, too… I wonder if it's because of this house?"  
__**Japan: **__"If I'm not mistaken, we found some matches. There is also enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up."  
__**Germany: **__"Hm. I'll do it, then."  
_Germany walked over to the fireplace and set the firewood on fire.  
**_Prussia: _**_"Ooh! That's nice, huh?"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, I feel much better now that we have some light. And I'm not alone, either."  
__**Italy: **__"Yeah~ But it was really scary at first! Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was me that monster chased after!"  
__**Prussia: **__"Yeah, you're right. I remember thinking "No, not my precious little Italy!" and then both the monster and Italy disappeared! And West had vanished, too." __**  
Germany: **__"I hate supernatural things! B-besides… it's not like I just ran and hid—Well, never mind now. As long as we're all okay, it doesn't matter." __**  
Japan: **__"Yes, exactly. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on."  
__**Germany: **__"I see. We can only conclude that that monster has really made us prisoners here. Though, having no way out is what really bothers me…"  
__**Japan: **__"Indeed… I really wish I could go home. I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon…" __**  
Italy: **__"Me too. I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!"  
__**Prussia: **__"Um, hey, you keep talking about a way out… If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves? Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war, too? It's time to put that into practise now!"  
__**Japan: **__"Huhu. That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku."  
__**Italy: **__"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do everything I can, too!"  
__**Germany: **__"All right, all right. So, the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. We can't forget about that."  
__**Japan: **__"Right. Well, now, I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight."  
__**Italy: **__"My watch broke when I wasn't looking, too!"  
….Has anyone else noticed that the last two times Italy's spoken… he's sounded like… this was in the past or he's already saw this? _I thought. Judging by everyone else's faces, they haven't. _Maybe… maybe I'm just reading it wrong…  
__**Germany: **__"Wait. Won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch."  
__**Japan: **__"You definitely have a point. So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?"  
__**Italy: **__"Jan—ke? What are the rules?"  
__**Japan: **__"Well, er… It's a very simple game. You play by showing three types of hand-signs…"  
__**Prussia: **__"Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!"  
__**Germany: **__"Prussia, wait just a little."  
__**Japan: **__"—and Rock beats Scissors. You can throw Rock, Scissors, or Paper."  
__**Italy: **__"Ah, it's a little like "La Morra". Okay, I got it, Japan! Let's do it!"  
__**Japan: **__"Let's go, then.  
Jan…  
ken…"  
-Black screen to signal time passing-  
__**Prussia: **__"Aah… Seriously, it's so fun being alone…"  
__**Prussia: **__"But those three, they really are sound asleep…" __**  
Prussia: **__"Haaa… If only I had my computer, I could update my blog. Now all I can do is take pictures of their sleeping faces."__**  
Prussia: **__"It's just… their serious faces when we were playing janken… They looked awesome. I couldn't resist them." __**  
Prussia: **__"….." __**  
Prussia: **__Sniff sniff….  
-Small pause __**  
Prussia:**__ "I'm kinda… cold. The fire is… strong enough. What the hell!? I just felt a chill running down my spine…"  
_There was that creepy-arse music again to signal the creepy-arse monster. It tried to open the door.**_  
Prussia: ! _**_"Th-!"  
__**Prussia: **__"L-Look, this isn't funny. I'm just… hearing things, right?"  
_The Thing continued trying to open the door.**_  
Prussia: ! _**_"There's no one here! No one! Why aren't those three waking up!? Can't they hear anything!?" __**  
Prussia: **__"Hah! That's it! I'll use Japan's strategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!"  
_The Thing still continued to try to open the door. **_  
Prussia: _**_-sweat-drops- "….I guess I can't do it. Right, I have no choice then…"  
_Prussia began to walk towards the door. **_  
Prussia: _**_"Forgive me. It's tough being alone." __**  
Prussia: …  
Prussia: **__"….SHIT! No! I won't die yet!"  
_Prussia walked out of the room and the screen turned black. All you were able to hear was Prussia's sword. **_  
_**_You can not easily set foot into that "mysterious mansion" in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly….  
Especially when there are no people there…  
_The screen lit back up and you could see the outside of the mansion again.  
"Huh? Did it start over?" I asked no one in particular as soon as I saw the mansion.  
After about 10 seconds, it showed me, America, France, Russia, China, and Canada walking up to the mansion.  
"….Oh."  
**_China: _**_"It's really here!"  
__**England: **__"I thought it was just a rumour. But it's actually here…"  
__**France: **__"The desolate feel give it a rather… nice touch, vous ne trouvez pas?"  
__**Canada: **__"I don't think it's very interesting though."  
__**America: ? **__"Did you just hear a voice just now?"  
__**Russia: **__"Oh, America, you tease~! We didn't hear anything, did we?"  
__**Canada: **__"…."  
__**America: **__"Still… It doesn't really look like a very fun place."  
__**England: **__"…"  
__**Russia: **__"Well, why don't we take a little look inside and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall."  
__**China: **__"Yeah! I don't want to stay too long, either!"  
__**France: **__"Eh bien, alors, shall we go in?"  
-Pause+Black screen to signal them going into the mansion-  
__**Russia: **__"The rumours say that there're ghosts here, da? That's why nobody comes near the place…"  
__**America: **__"No wonder. It's such an eerie place."  
__**Canada: **__"Huh? How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?"  
__**America: **__"No, but it's a little… Hey where is everyone?"  
__**Russia: **__"Um… They said they would leave the first floor to us, and then went right up to the second floor."  
__**America: **__"Hmmm…. Then we'll…."  
_You heard a door close and the Thing ran at America at full-speed. A white light flashed and the screen went dark. Once it was light again, it showed me, France, and China on the second floor.  
**_France: _**_"It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"  
__**England: **__"Y-yeah, but… Um, can we go now?"  
__**France: **__"What's the matter, England? Are you scared?"  
__**England: **__"O-Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of…"  
__**China: **__"Haaa… It's silly. There are no ghosts here or anything. You can go back."  
__**France: **__"He, he, are you going to look around on your own?"  
__**China: **__"I'll just peek into this room over here. It smells a little bad."  
__**England: **__"What? Isn't that a little risky? Hey, w-wait!"_

_**Chapter IV: GunShOTs**_

I yawned and stretched as the new chapter loaded. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me worriedly again.  
"…Yes?"  
"…..Why… why were you screaming earlier?" Canada asked.  
"…." I stayed silent.  
"….England-san?" Japan's worried voice came from beside me.  
"…" I didn't say a word. They just continued to look at me. "..H-hey, the…. the game's all done loading…" I said, trying to take the attention away from me, which only worked with China and Russia.  
The other eight continued to look at me worriedly.  
_….I'm not going to tell them what I saw… It's probably not important, anyways… _I thought before turning my attention to the game. Soon, the rest of the nations looked at the screen, too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay~ So here's chapter four. I hope it's good, I was tired the entire time writing this and it may have made it bad… -facepalms- Sorry 'bout that. About the entire Paper-B-and-the-game-not-saving part, that really happened to me and I almost went on a full-on rant although it was around 11 in the morning here. Plus, the flashback things, with Italy dying and England dying, that will be explained later~ Although, the death scene wasn't too rushed, was it? I tried not to make it too rushed but, well… I thought of that right when I was at that part in the game so it might be… Anyways, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or in a few days~ Until then, arrivederci~~ **


	5. IV: GunShOTs

**A/N: Here's chapter four… I still haven't had a lot of sleep, so I'm hoping that this is somewhat good. HetaOni English belongs to Pianodream and Neo-Kyno on deviantart, HetaOni belongs to Tomoyoshi, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
Okay, well… I do hope that this chapter is better than the previous two~ I am going to try to make a few others speak instead of just America, England, Japan, and Canada, although I'm not really good at all with knowing what the others should say…. ^-^'' **

* * *

**_CHaPteR FoUR: GunShOTs_**

The dialogue from the last chapter continued:

**_France: _**_"I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…"  
__**England: **__"….."  
__**France: **__"You've been really quiet for a while now. What's wrong? Is there something strange here?"  
__**England: **__"…..  
No… There's nothing… or no one at all…"  
__**China: **__"Russia and the others are on the first floor."  
__**England: **__"Yes, I know that. When I said there's no one here at all, I meant… How should I put it?  
It's feels as though everything has been… consumed…"  
__**France: **__"You mean you can't see the usual illusions? If even illusions have been consumed, maybe we really should keep out."_

"They're not illusions!" I said, and everyone else said "Yes, they are!"  
I glared, "No, you're all just too stupid to see them!"  
"At least we're not insane…" America said. I punched him.  
_  
__**China: **__"I agree. In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?"  
__**England: **__"I don't really want to stay on this floor. I'll go upstairs, too."  
__**France: **__"You're leaving me here all alone? Well, then, when you're done checking out upstairs, we'll meet again here."  
__**China: **__"All right, then we'll leave the second floor to you."  
__**England: **__"30 minutes should be enough. Don't fall asleep on us, France."  
__**France: **__"You can trust me~ Well, see you later."  
_France began to walk to the other side of the floor._  
__**China: **__"Are you going to start from that room over there?"  
__**France: **__"Oui~ That room is bad news, isn't it? I'll leave it for later!"  
__**England: **__"Let's go, quickly. If we make America wait, he won't shut up about it."  
__**China: **__"You look pale. You really hate it here, don't you?"  
__**England (once China began to the third floor): !**__ "….. I never thought I would envy people who can't "See" so much."_

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" America asked.  
I sighed, "Nothing… You wouldn't understand it, anyways."  
_  
__**China: **__"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
__**England: **__"Nothing."  
_England and China were up on the third floor next and I saved immediately. _Wow, that was a lot of dialogue… _  
"…Hm…" I said thoughtfully. "….Where should we go first…?"  
"The piano room?" Japan said. I went there, but I looked over at Italy who had tensed up when Japan said that.  
"….Italy?"  
"H-Huh? Wh…what?" Italy said, probably not expecting to be spoken to at that moment.  
"…Nothing, it's just… You…. Never mind." I said.  
Italy seemed relieved that the subject dropped but didn't let it on too much.  
I went into the piano room. "…Hey, does someone else want t—"  
"I DO!" America said.  
"…Er… alright…" I slid the table my laptop was on over to America.  
He first went over to the piano, selecting it.  
**_England: _**_"There is something about this room that is bothering me…"  
"… That piano… I wonder…"  
_  
I sat still when myself in the game began to play the piano. _What song is that?... It sounds familiar… Only if it was on a guitar or bass or something instead of a piano…  
_America made myself in the game go over to the bookshelves, looking if there was anything important now.  
Once he figured out that there wasn't, he continued to make myself walk around the room. "Look, I'm England!" He said, and then proceeded to speak in a _terrible _"English" accent, "I'm not talking to the air, there's a flying green cat there! You're just too stupid to see it, you asshat! My cooking is way better than yours, you stupid git! You should be ashamed of yourself, you're such a bloody idiot that you probably don't even know what two plus two is!"  
I glared at America while everyone in the room laughed.  
"Just go back to playing the damn game!" I yelled at America over the noise of the other nations laughing.  
"C'mon, England, you have to admit, that was a bit funny."  
"IT WAS NOT! Now head to the fourth floor and go to the attic. Go towards the chair, there should be some kind of dialogue there."  
"…..? Wait, how… do you know this?"  
"I don't know, but just do as I say."  
"…..M'kay, Iggster."  
"…." I punched America, fed up with how he was acting.  
"Ow, okay, okay!" He said and then went back to the game. Just as I said, there was dialogue when clicking on the chair.  
**_  
England: ! _**_"Oh! That's…."  
_  
"…Busby's chair?" I said, finishing my own sentence.  
"What?" China asked.  
"Nothing! Nothing…" _  
__**  
China: **__"What a creepy chair. It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere."_

So I was right…,

I thought. _**England: **__"…  
Well, we've come all the way to the 4__th__ floor, but…. everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible, though."  
__**China: **__"The bad feeling still isn't gone. Let's go back to France and go home!"  
__**England: **__"Yeah. Well, let's—"  
_There was noises, which from the reading next few lines, were gunshots.  
**_England: _**_"That sound…"  
__**China: **__"Is it the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot."  
__**England: **__"That means something must have happened, right?"  
__**China: **__"In a place like this? Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?"  
__**England: **__"Oh, well. They do get carried away when they mess around with each other…"  
_  
I heard France's "ohonhonhon~" and I began to laugh, looking over at America to see that he looked pissed off but very, very embarrassed. _  
__**  
China: **__"No… I feel that it's something different from messing around… Anyway, let's join France and go take a look."  
__**England: **__"Pffff… If you insist!"  
_America/me in the game walked down to the second floor, America still pissed off from France and I.  
**_England: _**_"15 minutes….  
….Isn't France coming?"  
__**China: **__"What's the meaning of this? It shouldn't take this long to see the second floor."  
__**England: **__"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?"  
__**China: **__"….Well, he certainly gets bored easily. I'll check the rooms on the second floor to make sure we didn't miss each other. You wait here!"  
__**England: **__"Yeah, or else we might miss each other again."  
_America avoided a lot of trouble of going to every single room by going into the one room that China and I in the game thought was bad news. He went everywhere in the room and the fireplace was the only one for dialogue.  
**_China: _**_"Burnt firewood… So this is the source of the bad smell."  
__**China: **__"….." __**  
China: **__"…Huh?"  
__**China: ! **__"These are—No doubt about it… It's—Japan's clothes. Wh-why are they covered in blood like this..? There are… remains of several things in the fireplace. But I can't tell what got burnt."  
_China walked out and went over to speak with me in the game.  
**_England: _**_"Well? Did you find him?"  
__**China: **__"….."  
__**England: ! **__"You—you look frightfully pale! Wh-what have you got there?"  
__**China: **__"It's… It's Japan's clothes… Half of it got burnt, though…."  
__**England: **__"This is… blood… right? Wait did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they—"  
__**China: **__"This place is dangerous! But if Japan is here, it's a different matter! I'll look for him and the go home!"  
__**England: **__"C-calm down, I say! Try thinking about this rationally! Why would Japan be here? Listen, we only came here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?"  
__**China: **__"That's why this is so weird!"  
__**England: **__"You said it yourself, didn't you? You sent that message to Japan. When you talked to him about it at the meeting place, he said, "I'll see what I can do," which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come. And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying, "We're here", and he replied, "Be careful," only once. But he sent that from the meeting place!"  
__**China: **__"Oh…"  
__**England: **__"Just think about it. He's in the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us."  
__**China: **__"Th-then what is this?! These are the same clothes that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same clothes be burning in the fireplace?!"  
__**England: **__"Well…"  
__**China: **__"France is missing, too. America was shooting at something. This place is too weird! I'll go talk to the others about it."  
__**England: **__"All right. Anyway, let's go back. The chances that these belong to Japan—Well, we can't be sure of anything yet."  
England joined the party.  
_After that, China in the game walked downstairs.

"Huh?... Where is everyone?" America said. "Uh… Hey, Mr. HetaOni-Know-It-All, where do I go next?" He said, looking over at me.  
"I wouldn't tell you if I knew, which I don't."  
"….Fine, be like that—" He replied and walked aimlessly around the first floor.  
"…..Go to the room you least likely expect the Thing to be in?" I said after about him walking around for five minutes.  
"…So… the kitchen? No, I don't think it'd be _there._"  
"Well, it's the only room you haven't checked that's unlocked, so…"  
America sighed and nodded, going to the kitchen. "But if it isn't ther—"

China in the game went into the kitchen and there was the Thing there…  
**_England: _**_"Aargh! What the-! Uh? Huh?!"  
_  
"Wow, that was very coherent of you to say." America said.  
"SHUT IT! It was my first time in this to see that thing!"  
"Would you two shut up?! Your arguing is giving me a headache!" China asked angrily and I mumbled "Sorry…" along with America.  
**_  
China: _**_"Th… Wha.. What the hell is that monster!?"  
__**Russia: **__"Ah you two sure took your time, didn't you? As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault."  
__**Canada: **__"Y-you two… b-b-better run—"  
_The Thing ran towards Russia, hitting him.  
**_Canada: _**_"R… Russia!"  
__**Russia: **__"… That hurt. The water pipes in this place really are no good at all. Good thing I got one of my own!"  
__**Canada: **__"I-it's no use! Even if it's yours, it's just a tap!"  
_Russia hit the Thing and it recoiled.  
**_China: _**_"Huuuuuuuuh!? How come the pipe turned into a sword!?"  
__**Russia: **__"Ahah. Actually, this is a sword cane. I asked Japan to make it for me! It's really sharp, isn't it?"  
_Russia hit the Thing multiple times.  
**_China: _**_"Woeeeeh! That's nasty!"_

"…How do I pronounce that first word?" China asked, since we were saying our dialogues in the game.  
"Well… Begin to say "woah" and then speak Canadian and say "eh"." Russia explained.  
"I do not always say "eh"!" Canada yelled.  
"Alright, alright, let's get back to the game…" I said.  
_  
__**Canada: **__"But it didn't cause any damage at all…"  
__**England: **__"L-let's give them reinforcements!"  
__**China: **__"Right, aru!"  
_A battle started.  
_? emerged!  
_The Thing said "dIe!" and hit us all. My health went down the lowest and by the time someone was ready to attack it, the Thing hit us all again, making every one of us die.  
_China's Party was defeated.  
__**Canada: **__"Ts… Aah.. Haa…"  
__**Russia: **__"Aww, too bad. It didn't work at all."  
__**China: **__"England, why aren't you doing anything useful?!"  
__**England: **__"No, er…. Sorry. This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it…"  
__**China: **__"What a troublesome place! I have no strength left…"  
_The Thing ran over to me in the game.

"Fine, run over to the one who can't fend for himself because he doesn't have a weapon and his magic doesn't work… Always a nice thing to do…" I mumbled under my breath sarcastically.  
**_  
England: _**_"Er, wait a s-"  
_Random music began and something hit the Thing. A millisecond later, Japan fell down from the ceiling, attacking the Thing.  
**_Japan: _**_"I won't let you lay a hand on my friends!"  
__**England: **__"EH?! J-Japan?!"  
__**Japan: **__"Now everyone is together. However, I'll ask you to wait a little before we can talk."  
__**China: **__"Japan! So you did come here!"  
__**Japan: **__"You are all right, I suppose? Excuse me while I deal with this Thing, then."  
__**Canada: **__"B-but it's awfully strong…"  
__**Russia: **__"We'll help?"  
__**Japan: **__"No need to worry.  
… It really did a number on you, didn't it? Allow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for me to unleash my wrath on!"  
_Another battle occurred with the Thing with only Japan as the person to defeat it.  
_? emerged!  
_There was a new skill for Japan called _Blade of Wrath. _After using it once, it did 10421 damage on the Thing, it dying.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" America yelled, seeming to take a liking to Japan's skill.  
_  
Japan was victorious! 25 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained!  
_The Thing disappeared.  
**_Russia: _**_"Wow. He looks just like Canada now."  
__**Canada: **__"Just say he disappeared, will you?!"  
_Japan in the game walked over to me in the game.  
**_Japan: _**_"Can you get up, England?"  
__**England: **__"Y-yeah. Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time… was it?"  
__**Japan: **__"What? What are you talking about? You have fought it before, too, haven't you? You got here first, after all."  
__**China: **__"We haven't been here for even an hour. And you… weren't supposed to be here yet."  
__**Russia: **__"That's true, when you put it that way. I mean, China sent Japan a message and Japan replied from the meeting place, right?"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, and then Italy started saying that he wanted to come, too, so Germany, Prussia, and I came with him… but…"  
__**Canada: **__"What? But it takes 3 hours to come here from the meeting place. We really have been here for only about an hour. Don't you think that's a little odd?"  
__**Japan: **__"….There are many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. I know of a safe room there."  
__**China: **__"W-wait a minute! What about this, then?! What's with these clothes of yours?! They're covered in blood!"  
__**Japan: **__"Oh. Those are the clothes that I threw into the fireplace. Why do you have them?"  
__**China: **__"I found them when I went into that room! Aren't you… hurt…?"  
__**Japan: **__"Um, that's… tomato."_

"And that, my friends, is the definition of 'much ado about nothing'." I said. No one responded, but a few people laughed.  
_  
__**China: **__"…..Huh?"  
__**Japan: **__"I'm fine; I'm not hurt at all. Now, let's join Germany and Italy and I'll explain the situation to you."  
_Japan was the one who was the leader of the formation. In the game, he walked to the safe room. Turns out, no one was there.

"Where do we go, Mr. HetaOni-Kn—" America asked.  
"Go to the room with the iron door that you found Germany in…" Italy said.  
"H-huh?" America said, not expecting Italy to answer, but still went there and saw that Italy was there.  
"…How..?"  
Italy didn't respond.

Japan went up to Italy.  
**_Italy: _**_"What? So everyone is here! Let's go back to the fireplace room, then!"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes. Some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now. Germany, if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait."  
__**Germany (from inside the closet): **__"Understood."  
_Germany came out of the closet.  
**_Germany: _**_"Sorry for making you wait."  
__**Italy: **__"Ve~ Are you okay now? Do you want to go in there again?"  
__**Germany: **__"No, it's okay. And I probably won't come back here. Or rather, I hope I won't."  
__**Japan: **__"Really? I hope so. Now, let's hurry up. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible."  
__**Germany: **__"You haven't found my brother, have you…?"  
__**Japan: **__"…. No."  
__**Italy: **__"I-it'll be okay! Cheer up, Germany! If you're like that, we'll never find Prussia!"  
__**Germany: **__"You're right. Sorry."  
__**Japan: **__"Come on, they're waiting for us."  
_Japan was the one who was leading Germany and Italy. He went to the fireplace room.  
**_Japan: _**_"I have the feeling we missed something…. Let's go check out on the second and fourth floors."  
_And so, America made Japan in the game go to the room across the fireplace room on the second floor.

"…Go to the mochi room and go to the closet…" I mumbled.  
"Huh? Oh, so you're Mr. HetaOni-Know-It-All again. That's always good…" America said.  
"Shut it! At least I'm getting you somewhere in the game! If I wasn't, you would be searching every room until you went to that room!" At that, America stayed quiet and did what I said to.

_You found a Wooden Box._

"Now to the fireplace room…" I said and America nodded.

Japan now went into the room and a meeting between the nations that were present began.  
**_Japan: _**_"Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'll explain our situation."  
_Germany walked over to the fireplace.  
**_Japan: _**_"First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well.  
So Germany, Italy, Prussia, and I came here. First, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."  
__**England: **__"W-were you alright after that?"  
__**Italy: **__"Yeah, somehow. For better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me, and I'm good at running away, so I got to escape."  
__**China: **__"You got away?! That's amazing…"  
_Italy walked over by Germany at the fireplace.  
**_Japan: _**_"Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of that Thing, we all got together again and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it."  
__**Russia: **__"The night…."  
__**Canada: **__"Th-that really is odd… I mean, we—Oh, I'm sorry. Please go on."  
__**Italy: **__"We've run out of firewood. Can I burn this wooden box?"  
__**Germany: **__"Yes, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel."  
__**Japan: **__"We decided that one of us should keep watch and Prussia kindly took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the three of us fell into a deep sleep…  
When we woke up… Prussia was gone. There were bloodstains in the hallway, so I followed the trail, but… eventually…."  
_During Japan speaking, Germany walked back over to the table.  
**_Russia: _**_"The trail ended…"  
_Now Italy walked back over to the table.  
**_Italy: _**_"We tried looking for him, but we didn't want to lose anybody else, so Germany and I stood by. And then, Japan found you guys, right?"  
__**Japan: **__"Yes. And that's what happened to us. But… I thought for sure America and France would be here, too?"  
__**England: **__"Yeah, the six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups.  
China, France, and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia, and Canada looked around on the first floor."  
__**China: **__"We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so Opium and I went to check out the third and the fourth floor.  
When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt clothes in this room, and I wondered what had happened."  
__**England: **__"We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing. That bastard disappeared the first chance he got."  
__**Japan: **__"Really? Um, I vaguely noticed it when I was fighting it, but that strange creature…"  
__**Germany: **__"It resembles a friend of America's, doesn't it?"  
__**China: **__"That's right! I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um… its name was…"  
__**Germany: **__"To…. Tommy? Wasn't it?"  
__**England: **__"Yeah, that was definitely its name. They look identical. Do you think this was America's doing?  
He's the one who heard the rumour about this place and asked us to come here, after all."  
__**Italy: **__"I see! So this is just a prank of America's that got too far! Well, in that case, there's nothing else to say! Let's just look for America!"  
__**Canada: **__"You're mistaken."  
__**England: **__"Huh?"_

_**Chapter V: THree PaTHs**_

As we waited for the next chapter to load, France said, "...I'm a little hungry… Angleterre, is it okay if I use your kitchen~?"  
I nodded. Soon, everyone went out of the room to get something to eat. As I waited, I laid down on the couch. The first person to come back was Italy, who had pasta.  
Once he finished, he laid down on a chair in the room and fell asleep. Soon, I did too.

- **_Italy's dream—Italy's POV-  
_**_I was in the mansion, running as fast as I could away from the monster with the key to the front door in my hand. I just saw two people die: Japan and Canada. There was only two nations left: England and I.  
I ran and soon found England in the annex, him looking at his spellbook. As soon as he heard me enter the room, he looked up immediately.  
"Italy? Where's Japan..? And Canada..?"  
"Th-they're… they're…" I said, trying my best not to cry. _Why am I the one who has to see my friends die so many times?! I can't stand it... I can't stand it anymore!  
_"I see… Get behind me, Italy. I'll protect you." I nodded once England told me to do this since I was in no condition to fight anymore. Once behind England, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, absolutely exhausted.  
The Thing entered the room and I told England, "E-England, be careful…"  
"It's fine… I'll protect you… I won't let it hurt you nor anyone ever again!" He said, anger soon seeping into his voice. He sighed. "But.. I can't help that, now can I? You'll have to go through this again… Anyways, __**Sectumsempra!**__" He yelled, but it did no damage to the creature.  
"D-dammit.. dammit… My magic's not working..! __**Avada kedavra!**__" He yelled again, the spell only making the monster fall back.  
"Go, Italy…! Go! I…it's gotten too strong… I can't hold it back any longer. Go!" England commanded me. "Go and turn back time!"  
I blinked, _How does he know about that…?  
_I soon did as told, looking back ever so slightly to see England being thrown against one of the bookcases. "ENGLAND!" I screamed to him.  
"Go, Italy!" He yelled again.  
I went to the clock that turns back time, which was in the corner of the library on the first floor this time. _How many times will I have to go through this..? _I thought as everything turned black and I arrived back at the World Summit place once again._

_**-England's dream—England's POV**__-__**  
**__"Go and turn back time!" I commanded Italy. I was in the annex, the Thing coming closer to me as Italy ran. It threw me against one of the bookshelves in the room and all of the air was knocked out of my lungs. I gasped for air.  
"ENGLAND!" Italy screamed to me.  
"Go Italy!" I yelled to him again, still gasping for air, and I saw him run off hesitantly. I heard something in the distance and figured that it was Italy turning back time.  
I smiled sadly, "It's only me left, you damn bastard… I'm the last one… And I won't let you live any longer!"  
I yelled as many spells, curses, unforgivable curses that I could think of but it only weakened the creature very slightly, while I was exhausted. I had to give up. I couldn't keep this up any longer. "….G…go on then... Kill me… I… I can't go on…" I whispered as the creature picked me up and threw me against a door leading to a side room, the door breaking. I lay still on the ground. I couldn't run nor hide. My breath was quick and soon I was coughing up blood.  
"D…damn creature…" I mumbled as I saw the creature enter the room.  
After that, my vision immediately went dark and my body went limp._

-_To the present, England's POV still_-

I woke up, breathing rapidly to see that Italy woke up at the same time as I.  
It took me a few minutes, but I realised that France, Canada, and America were beside me, all asking if I was okay and if I needed something.  
"I-I…I'm fine. I-it was just a nightmare…" _It felt so real… I wonder… did Italy have the same dream? I'll ask him later when there's less people around…  
_"L-let's go back to playing the game…." I said, seeing everyone looking at either me or Italy worriedly. _Why do I have to keep on making such a big scene…? _

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was a bit shorter than I liked it to be, so I added those dreams in as a little bit of a longer chapter also adding in some of the reactions of the nations (which was the entire point of this story… Sorry, I completely forgot about that until I read a review). _Also, sorry if it does annoy you with the things with England dying, it's going to be explained later why that keeps happening. _The next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after. Until then, arrivederci~~! **


	6. V: THree PaTHs

**A/N: Okay, here's the new chapter! Sorry I didn't put it up a few days ago; I just didn't want to write it anymore. Anyways… wow, I'm writing this after writing the fanfiction and… wow, I'm still early in the game. Also, this story might have 20 chapters, but it will definitely have 19 (17ish originally, adding the prologue is 18, and I will be doing the 11-Chapter-Review.).  
So, yeah… Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**_Chapter V: THree PaTHs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The last chapter's dialogue continued: **_  
Canada: _**_"…  
That's not Tony."_

"THANK you, Canada…" America said.  
_  
__**Russia: **__"When we were talking about going through the first floor, that Thing appeared, too.  
But the moment I saw it, I realised it was that friend America had introduced to us before."  
__**Japan: **__"Y-yes. Are we mistaken? We concluded that it was America's friend and felt more at ease in our search.  
__**Canada: **__"I live close to America and I've met Tony several times. I suppose they do look alike. But even so…. he would never attack America."  
__**China: **__"Attack—What? It attacked him?!"  
__**Canada: **__"It was only one hit. America was thrown against a wall, but he was still conscious somehow and began shooting at it. It had no effect at all, though…  
We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America and America seemed to fight back for real… We realised that we were probably wrong."  
__**England: **__"So that's why we heard shooting!"  
__**Russia: **__"We had no idea what to do. He was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away."  
__**Canada: **__"I think he… wanted to handle it on his own. But it was too strong even for the three of us, so we decided to get it away from him.  
I couldn't fight it, though… I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came to, both that creature and America were… gone.  
I-I'm sorry, Russia, for all the trouble I gave you…"  
__**Russia: **__"No, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you protect someone~ But if you want to thank me, why don't you become one with Russia? Huhuh.  
… Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone. We decided we might as well start looking in the kitchen, and then the Thing appeared again and China joined us. In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible. America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst."  
_During the time Russia was speaking, Italy walked back over to the fireplace. Right when Russia was done speaking Italy said:  
**_Italy: ! _**_"Oh!"  
__**Germany: **__"What's wrong?"  
__**Italy: **__"There's something inside the burnt wooden box! Just a second. Um…"  
__**Germany: **__"Be careful."  
__**Italy: **__"Uh-huh. Oops—Ow, hot!  
It's a key. It's a key to some room!"  
_The screen changed, and instead of it just being the nations in the room, it showed Italy by the fireplace with the key in his hand.  
_Obtained: Hallway Key.  
__**China: **__"We got a new breach!"  
__**Japan: **__"Finding a way out was our priority, but first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends. If we are thorough in our search, I'm sure we'll find them.  
Those three are also tenacious people. They've got to be somewhere…"  
_The screen went back to showing the nations in the room.  
**_Russia: _**_"Friends, huh…? Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before, but next time I meet the Thing, I'll have a lot to thank it for."  
__**England: **__"Let's hurry. I don't want anyone dropping out."  
__**Japan: **__"Well, then, we'll split up into three groups, since we have so much to do. And no one can go alone. Each group should have at least two people."  
__**Italy: **__"Yeah, there are too many rooms. There are rooms we can open with a key, rooms we can't open, and rooms that we haven't checked out yet."  
__**Japan: **__"Yes. Now about our unsynchronized watches—"  
_The Thing tried to open the door. I knew it was the Thing since, well, all the nations were accounted for in the room. Besides America, France, and Prussia, though, of course.  
**_Italy: _**_"Eek! J…Japan…"  
_The room shook as it tried to open the door._  
__**Japan: **__"….So, it found us after all. This room is no longer safe."  
_The room shook again.  
**_England: _**_"Was it ever off-limits? Shit! What are we going to do?!"  
_The room shook once again.  
**_Japan: _**_"My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing. Germany, Italy, you will search for the room to open with that key."  
_The room shook again.  
**_China: _**_"Then I'll fight with Japan!"  
_The room shook again.  
**_Russia: _**_"Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble~"  
__**England: **__"There's a room that I want to investigate with Canada, so that's where we're heading. Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano."  
_The room shook again.  
**_Italy: _**_"Okay! B-be careful, Japan."  
__**Japan: **__"Thank you."  
_The Thing came into the room and the screen changed to showing the Thing (it was purple in the picture) behind Japan. _  
__**Japan: **__"Well then everyone… Good luck."  
_Japan attacked the thing and it fell back.  
**_Japan: _**_"Right now!"  
_The screen went dark.  
_Play which group?  
-Japan, Russia & China  
Germany & Italy  
England & Canada  
_America clicked on Japan, Russia & China, since that was the most interesting group.  
The creepy-arse music began playing and the Thing was back against the wall, facing the group.  
**_China: _**_"Everyone has escaped."  
__**Japan: **__"Yes, everyone except us."  
__**Russia: **__"It's not often the three of us get to do something together~ This is going to be kinda fun!"  
_The Thing took one step back to the group. _  
__**Japan: **__"I wish we work together a little more harmoniously."  
__**China: **__"If you want the three of us to be all chummy and smiley, I have a sinking feeling…"  
_The Thing took a few steps towards the group.  
**_Japan: _**_"I suppose you are right. A union like this would be more fitting."  
_The Thing took another step towards the group.  
**_Russia: _**_"Japan, can't you just beat the Thing with that amazing technique you used before?"  
__**Japan: **__"Oh. Well, you see, when I was under the impression that this was America's doing, I got a little exasperated at him. It was the last straw, and that was the result."  
_The Thing took few more steps towards the group.  
**_Japan: _**_"Now that I know what if going on, I can no longer do it. My anger has completely faded away."  
__**China: **__"When we go home, I'll treat you to your favourite Chinese dish. Until then, do your best!"  
_The Thing took a few more steps towards the group and was now right in front of Japan.  
**_Japan: _**_"Oh! I look forward to it. Well, then, that will certainly motivate me to escape."  
__**Russia: **__"I want to eat it, too~If we can get out of here alive, can I drop by your house? You won't mind, will you?"  
__**China: **__"If we ca get out of here alive, I'll think about it."  
__**Japan: **__"… Let's go!"  
_And the battle finally began.  
_? emerged!  
_It took two minutes to defeat the thing and using everyone's skill(s) so many times, all of the MP(if that is what it is called) was less than 100.  
_Japan's Party was victorious! 2 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained! Onigiri was found!  
_The Thing disappeared.  
**_China: _**_"We won't lose a second time! But it's weird that it disappears like that… We can't tell whether we won or not."  
__**Japan: **__"Well, at least it won't pollute the environment."  
__**Russia: **__"Not quite~ Maybe this will never end and it'll keep appearing. It's getting really tiring…"  
_China walked over to Japan while Russia walked over to the drawers in the corner.  
**_China: _**_"You're not hurt, are you?"  
__**Japan: **__"No, your backup was perfect. Our opponent has also grown stronger compared with before. I would have had no chances has I fought along. That you very much for your help."  
__**China: **__"Oh! By the way, why were those clothes smeared with tomato?! I thought it was blood."  
__**Japan: **__"Well, you see, some time after I woke up this morning, we encountered that creature yet again… Italy had just been waking up and was quite surprised; he had begun yelling at it to get away and throwing at it to make it go away, but they ended up hitting me in the back instead. After we defeated it, the smell was really bothering me, so I threw it into the fireplace."  
__**China: **__"Oh, if I remember correctly, you had a change of clothes because you were staying at Germany's place the day before the meeting, right?"  
_There was a noise.  
**_Russia: _**_"Ah."  
__**Japan: **__"What is the matter, Russia?"  
__**Russia: **__"Um, there was this clock that was moving like crazy… I'm sorry. The tick-tock was too loud, so I broke it with my pipe."  
__**Japan: **__"A clock?"  
_Japan ran over to Russia.  
**_Russia: _**_"I'm sorry if it was some kind of clue, but it was really so loud…"  
__**Japan: **__"A clock…. Now that you mention it, we can't tell what time it is in this place. Our watches are all out of synchrony."  
__**China: **__"They're really strange. Even though we came here ahead of Japan's group, they've been here longer. By the way… it's 11:42 on my watch."  
__**Russia: **__"Huh? But mine is showing the same time as yours, China."  
__**Japan: **__"What? That wasn't supposed to…  
Oh! I-it's 11:42 on mine, too! But it was 6:00 just a moment ago…"  
__**Russia: **__"Do you think maybe it's because I broke the clock?"  
__**China: **__"That's possible. At least in this room the time is right. Maybe we can get the flow of time back to normal if we break the clocks."  
__**Japan: **__"Then we'll break the clocks in every single room we get in. If we go that, maybe…  
Maybe…  
…we can help… France and… America…. Right?"_

He forgot Prussia… And he hesitated….The only thing that happened since last time those three were brought up was a battle and the clock breaking… Maybe the Thing hit Japan's head while in battle that caused him to forget about Prussia?,

I thought.  
_  
_A cell phone began to ring.  
**_China: _**_"Russia, It's your cell phone."  
__**Russia: **__"Amazing~ As soon as the time got right, the phone also began to work—or not. The antenna isn't up.  
Anyway, I'm going to answer it. And I'll make it so that the both of you can hear it, too.  
Who is it?" _  
One note from a piano played and the phone call got cut off.  
**_Russia: _**_"…. Looks like it got cut off."  
__**China: **__"It's a bug!"  
__**Japan: **__"I've never heard of a "phone bug"… What we just heard was a piano."  
__**Russia: **__"A piano… Anyway, we have nothing else to do here, so let's go back to England."  
__**Japan: **__"Indeed. If all goes well, Germany and Italy should also be able to join us there. Let's put everything in order here and hurry."  
_The screen went black.  
_Play which group?  
-Germany & Italy  
England & Canada  
_America selected Germany & Italy.  
**_Italy: _**_"That guy was a little bigger than before, don't you think? Maybe we really should go back to help them…"  
__**Germany: **__"No, first we must accomplish the mission that was given to us. Japan can take care of himself. We have to fully understand this house so that we can also lighten his burden."  
__**Italy: **__"Ve. All right. Besides, if we run into that thing, I'd rather run away."  
__**Germany: **__"Duly noted. Anyway, let's search these rooms once more and then… Hum, report to England."  
__**Italy: **__"Okay! Let's do our best, Germany."  
_  
"We're on the third floor…. Piano room's right there and that's where England—you—are… So… should we go to the first floor?" America asked me.  
I nodded. "…Hey, Italy, do you want to control?"  
After a minutes' hesitation, he nodded. I told him all of the controls and he nodded again.

He went down to the first floor and went to the room on the "top" of the main hallway. On the side, there was a door and he clicked it to open, but saved first.

"Why are you savi—" America said, but I covered his mouth. Italy didn't answer.  
_  
Used: Hallway Key.  
_Italy went into the room and then went up to check something. The creepy-arse music began and the Thing came out of its hiding place.  
Italy ran as fast as he could (which is _much _faster than before when he was "running" when holding the shift key down) and went into the bathroom on the first floor.

"Well… let's hope it's not outside the door…" I said as Italy went out of the bathroom.

It turns out that it wasn't there, which is always good.  
Italy went back to the room and went where he was going before.  
There was nothing in the doors, so he went to the other door in the room.  
_It won't open.  
_Italy walked around and went to the one door in the kitchen. After clicking on a box in the corner, it revealed something gold.  
**_Italy: _**_"It's a safe! Oh, but it's locked."  
__**Germany: **__"If it weren't, there wouldn't be any point to it. It looks like it's a four-digit numeric combination…"  
"We still have insufficient information. Let's investigate a little more."  
__**Italy: **__"Too bad~"_

I heard Italy whisper to no one, "I think it's now that I go to those doors…"  
"…? Italy, have you played this before?"  
"H-Huh? No, no I haven't~" Italy said, sounding serious at first, then going back to his usual voice.  
"…." I just nodded as Italy went back to the one room that the Thing was in.

And it just so happens that after clicking on the first door on the right, there was a piece of paper.  
_You found a piece of paper.  
__**Italy: **__"Hmm~ Another piece of paper."  
__**Germany**__: "It's similar to the piece we found earlier. Here, let me take a look."  
_The paper had two vertical rectangles, the first one yellow and the second one red.

_Ha, so I was right! Piece of Paper A does exist! _, I thought._**Italy**__: "…."  
"It looks like the cross-section view of pasta or something like that!"  
__**Germany**__: "Why..?"  
__**Italy**__: "You think it's something else? Well, it doesn't either. I wonder what it is…"  
_A cell phone rang.  
**_Germany_**_: "Moaargh!"_

"What an attractive noise, Germany…" France commented.  
_  
__**Italy:**__ "Hiiii! Don't scare me like that, Germany!"  
__**Germany**__: "S-sorry. That sound—Isn't it your cell phone?"  
__**Italy**__: "Eh? Oh, y-you're right. Why? Our phones get no signal here!"  
__**Germany**__: "How am I supposed to know?! Anyway, try answering it."  
__**Italy**__: "Ve…. It's a number-withheld call…"  
_The screen changed to Italy holding a phone to his ear while Germany stared at Italy with his arms crossed.  
**_Italy_**_: "C… ciao…."  
_A piano note played and the call got cut off. _Same as earlier… Maybe… they're hints for something? _  
**_Italy:_**_ "… Uh?"  
__**Germany:**__ "What's wrong?"  
__**Italy:**__ "I'm not sure. I heard a sound and then the call was cut off."  
__**Germany: **__"A sound?"  
__**Italy**__: "The sound of a piano. It was only one note, though. I wonder what that was all about?"  
__**Germany: "**__The sound of a piano? Hm…"_

"Maybe Austria's behind all of this and it's just one big joke." Germany said.  
"Hm, it could be~!" Italy replied.  
"I don't think it is… I doubt he'd make a monster like that.." I said.  
"Well, he could have had help from someone like Japan or…" Germany replied.  
"Germany-san, I would not help out someone with this kind of thing…." Japan said.  
"W-Well, it's a game! You never know, other people could have made you! L-let's just get back to the game…" Germany said.  
_  
__**Germany: **__"We have this piece of paper now, so let's go back to England. Japan and the others will probably join us there if all goes well, too."  
__**Italy:**__ "Yeah. Let's go back to the piano room, then."  
_The screen went dark.  
_Play which group?  
-England & Canada _

Italy slid the lap top back to me and I clicked on "England & Canada".

**_England:_**_ "Okay, we'll examine this room before the others get here."  
__**Canada:**__ "All right. Um, first, this piano…"  
_The screen showed the piano with the following numbers written on them. _2, 3, 5, 1, 4, 7, 2, 8, 3, 6, 9, 5.  
_The colours were green, red, blue, red, blue, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow, green, light yellow.  
_  
_America giggled, "69." I elbowed him in the stomach for being so immature.

**_Canada_**_: "It has these numbers, you see."  
__**England:**__ "I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean. Was there something we needed numbers for?"  
__**Canada:**__ "No."  
__**England:**__ "Hmm…." _  
England in the game began to look around the room.  
**_Canada:_**_ "Numbers… they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers…"  
"Numbers… puzzels… Security, too. So, security breach… but this house isn't that high-tech, so…. A safe, or something…"  
_England went back over to Canada. _  
__**England:**__ "Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go to the room next door."  
"There were a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them."  
__**Canada:**__ "Oh, okay. Just be careful."  
_England in the game went out the door._  
_  
"Weren't you supposed to not leave someone alone… _England?" _ America said, quickly looking over at me dramatically when he said my name.  
I laughed, "Yes, but as Germany said, it's a game and the creators made me…"  
_  
__**Canada:**__ "Um… What was I thinking about again? I forgot it when I talked to England…"  
_Canada walked around.  
**_Canada:_**_ "First, the piano. God, America's always getting us into trouble. Why can't he be a little more considerate? I mean—"  
_A door closed. The Thing walked behind Canada._  
__**Canada:**__ "Oh, is that you, England? I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet. Also! We were told not to do anything alone, remember? I'm coming with you this time."  
_Canada turned around. The screen changed and showed Canada looking frightened beside the piano while the Thing's shadow loomed over him._  
__**Canada:**__ "Whoa!"  
__**Canada (thinking):**__ "Wh-wha-wha-wha—what—"  
_The creepy arse much began to play._  
-Talk to it  
Stand still  
Pour maple syrup._

"Oh, let me choose this!" America yelled, grabbing the lap top.  
"H-hey!" I said, caught off guard. America chose "Talk to it".  
Canada yelled, "HEY!" while America snickered._**Canada**__: "I… Hem… Wha… He… Do you… have anything… to… to-to… tell me about?"  
_There was a screeching-ish noise while the screen turned black. The screen lit up again, showing the piano splattered with blood and Canada lying beside it.

"…How… can a nation die?!" I yelled suddenly, everyone's attention going to me since the room was quiet except for America's snickering. No one answered as the title screen showed up and the music began.  
"And that is why you don't pour ice cold water on my while I'm sleeping!" America said, still snickering.  
"…Hey, America, I don't think we saved since Italy last saved so you have to play!" I yelled at him, pissed off that he would do something so childish. He snickered still, but nodded.

America clicked 'New Time Loop' and began playing where we last saved, which was right before the Thing came out of the doors in the hallway that we used the fireplace key for.  
Once we came to that one part again, America clicked 'Pour Maple Syrup'.

"ALFRED F. JONES!" I yelled.  
"Sh-shhh! I just wanna see what happens!"  
_  
__**Canada(thinking):**__ D… Does it see me?  
_Canada walked forward._  
__**Canada:**__ "WAH!"  
_Canada in the game fell, from what I could tell._  
__**Canada(thinking):**__ "I… I can't see anything… Anything but the dark…"  
__**?: **__Hey, Canada!_

"Aw… he's not dead…" America said, sounding disappointed.  
_  
_There was a slapping noise._  
__**?:**__ Wake up, you bloody wanker!"  
_There were two more slapping noises and then the screen changed to show me, but I was blurry.

Everyone in the room looked at me. _**England:**__ "Open your eyes!"  
_The creepy-arse music faded._  
__**Canada:**__ "Egh… Ha… uh?"  
…. Wh.. Whaz'happened"  
__**England:**__ "I don't know! I came back and you were lying on the floor, near the piano, with maple syrup."  
__**Canada:**__ "Ah… I…"  
__**England:**__ "You scared me! Did something happen!?"  
__**Canada:**__ "Ah… Hem… No… I can't remember very well but… Since the flow of time is strange, you didn't run into it…"  
__**England:**__ "Run into… what?"  
__**Canada:**__ "Aouch… My head hurts… I… I don't think that creature will be coming to this room for a while… That's all I'm going to say."  
_The screen went dark._  
The three groups survived successfully. Meeting in the piano room.  
__**Japan:**__ "—and by breaking the clocks, we adjust the time… so it is imperative that we do this. We have broken the clocks on the 2__nd__ and 1__st__ floor. Now, only this floor and the one above are left."  
__**Italy:**__ "We found this weird scrap of paper. And then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen."  
__**Canada:**__ "A safe? Maybe the numbers on the keyboard…. could be some kind of hint?"  
__**Russia:**__ "Yeah, then we can open the safe and make some progress. So, first of all… shouldn't we take a look at the scrap of paper that Italy found?"  
__**England:**__ "Yeah, they're a perfect match. Try sticking them together."  
_A cell phone rang.  
**_England:_**_ "Argh! S… sorry, it's my cell phone."  
__**China:**__ "Again? Russia's also rang earlier."  
__**Italy: **__"Same here! We heard a piano!"  
__**England:**__ "A piano? Well, anyway, I'll answer it."  
_A piano note played and then the call got cut off.  
**_Japan:_**_ "It really was a piano. But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard. Italy, did you also hear a different note?"  
__**Italy:**__ "Yeah, it was different."  
__**England:**__ "Only one note. That's the only thing in common. But there is no doubt that they're a big hint. We should all solve this one by one."  
__**Japan:**__ "Yes. If we do that, we'll soon be able to meet America and France. Though they'll probably get mad at us for taking so long."  
__**Italy**__: "Eh? What?"  
_Music began to play. Not something like when someone would die, something that would play when there's a confusing moment, like now. _  
__**England: "**__Huh? What are you talking about?"  
__**Japan:**__ "Er, what..? Did I say something wrong?"  
__**China:**__ "… Russia."  
__**Russia**__: "Yes, I know. It's okay."  
__**Japan: **__"Ex… cuse me?"  
__**England (possibly, unless it was a mix-up in photos):**__ "You said "something wrong"… was it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you, but… poor Prussia."  
__**Italy**__: "Yeah, why did you say France and America, Japan? The ones we have to save are Prussia and France, right? Why did you say America?"  
__**Canada:**__ "What?!"  
__**England:**__ "C-come on now, what's wrong with you? We're here to save America, aren't we? Neither France nor Prussia came to this place."_

H…huh? Didn't I just say "Poor Prussia" a second ago?!

_**Russia**__: "…"  
__**Japan:**__ "Only… America? No, wait a minute. We—Well, America said at the meeting place that he wanted to come… And I said… I'd come with him… so I came here with America…"  
__**Italy:**__ "Wait—Japan, what's wrong with you? The three of us came here with Prussia, remember? America didn't come, and France got separated from Russia and the others…"  
__**China:**__ "You guys…"  
__**England:**__ "Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared? Why do you keep bringing those two up?"  
__**Japan:**__ "What on Earth is going on…..?"_

_**Chapter VI: PAssWord  
**__  
_The new chapter loaded. Once it loaded, I realized that I could move Japan around.  
I sighed, _What the hell is going on in this game..?_

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter than usual! I'm surprised that I actually finished this chapter since I didn't feel like writing this fanfiction anymore for the past few days. Anyways, I'm going to go back through the fanfiction and probably delete a few things (like the flashbacks). Also, DAMMIT I DIDN'T GET TO THE "I'm a piano… I'm a piano… I'm a piano…" PART. XD DAMMIT AMERICA AND YOUR REVENGE. Also… I have one question to ask since I'm listening to the HetaOni song 'Darkness' (SPOILER!): Was I the only one who cared little that England went blind? Like, I thought "Oh, he's blind." and when I go onto videos like these, I read the comments and they're all like "WHY DID IGGY HAVE TO GO BLIND?! Q_Q HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTTTTEERR!", which makes me feel like I'm heartless since England's my favourite character and I felt no emotion. (and ugh, I hate the nickname "Iggy"! - )  
Anyways, sorry for rambling/ranting! The next chapter will be up on the weekend since I have things to do the next few days (but if I don't get reviews that make me go "OKAY LET'S WRITE THIS SHIT", then it might be postponed to a few days later.) Anyways, until next time, arrivederci! **


	7. VI: PAssWord

**A/N: Alright, so I didn't really get many reviews to make me think "LET'S WRITE THIS SHIT" but… I decided to still write it. I was looking at the folders, though, for HetaOni English and I apparently have a new folder that's just the saves… the one with this play-thing is more than when I actually played the game myself…. I blame America and his revenge—XD  
There will also be very… ungentlemanly words from England in this chapter-  
One more thing, this chapter is 16 pages long on Microsoft Word and is 6,135 words… I do hope it's not that bad. -  
ALSO, I FORGOT: HETAONI ENGLISH BELONGS TO PIANODREAM AND NYO-KYNO ON DEVIANTART, HETAONI BELONGS TO TOMOYOSHI, AND HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA.  
Anyways, I hope you like this chapter~  
**

* * *

_**Chapter VI: PAssWord  
~~~~~**_

The music began playing and I walked over to myself in the game.  
**_England: _**_"Huh? I came here with you, didn't I?"  
_I went next over to Canada.  
**_Canada:_**_ "What on Earth is wrong with you guys?"_

_Oh, so I'm not the only one thinking that…,_ I thought.

Next, I went over to Italy.  
_**Italy:** "A-am I wrong? But you came here with us, didn't you?"  
_I went over to Germany, who was right beside Italy.  
_**Germany: **"…. Maybe correcting time caused some sort of disturbance?"  
_I went over to China next.  
**_China:_**_ "Do you remember fighting with me and Russia?"  
__**Japan:** "I am not that forgetful yet, you know."  
__**Russia**: "You two are so old~"  
__**China:** "You failed to mention Prussia at that time, too. I thought you had simply forgotten, but you've been acting odd since then."  
_Next, I went over to Russia.  
_**Russia: "**Do you mind? We're having a meeting, so can you go over there?"_

"Ooo looks like Russia's putting up with no shit today~~" America said, laughing. I slapped his arm, but gave a small smile. Just my way of showing that it was somewhat funny.  
I walked around. I talked to everyone again in the game, just to see if someone was the person who was supposed to be last talked to. Finally, after minutes, I walked over to the drawers in the top left corner of the room.

_**Japan:** "Following the pattern so far, it should be here…"  
_Ticking noises were heard. A clock.  
_**Japan:** "Ah, I knew it would be here. This is still worrying me. I think I should break it as soon as possible."  
_There was a shattering noise.  
_**Japan:** "There. One more…"  
_The screen turned yellow, and there was a flash. The screen turned dark about a few milliseconds after the flash.  
America, Japan, and I were outside of the mansion, like we've just arrived.

_What the hell…?, _I wondered. _I came to the mansion with the other Allies, not the rest of the stray trio!_

**America:** "Here! It's here! Just like the rumours said!"  
**England:** "Hey, America, keep it down a little, will you?"  
The music changed.

_….This Memory…, _I thought, knowing the title of the song off the top of my head from listening to the soundtrack a few times.

_**America:** "I'm not doing anything wrong! Right, Japan?!"_

"You're _always _doing something wrong, America." I said, and he complained and whined that he didn't while I paid attention to the game.  
_  
**Japan(from present time, thinking): **Yes, yes, that's right! It really was America and England who came here with me. We said that, and then we came in… and then…  
_There was a noise and the screen went black for a millisecond. The screen changed and it showed Prussia and Japan outside of the mansion._  
**Prussia:** "Is this it? Are West and Italy really in this place?"  
**Japan:** "Haa… Indeed."  
**Prussia:** "….You're thinking, "This sucks," aren't you?"  
**Japan:** "I-I'm not!"  
**Japan(from present time, thinking):** No, that's not it. The one who came here with me was… Prussia! We decided to come and pick Italy and Germany up, so…  
…No. This isn't it. This memory is wrong…  
_There was a noise-the same as the first- and the screen went black for a millisecond. It showed China, Japan, and France this time._  
**France:** "So, this is the haunted mansion that America told us about?"  
**China:** "That's right! Let's hide before they get here and give them a fright!"  
**Japan:** "China… even if they didn't do the same to get back at you… and even if it weren't this mansion, you should be a little more reasonable…"  
**China:** "It's now or never! You guys, get ready! He's coming this way with Italy!"  
**France: **"Pff… Wouldn't it be nice if we just made something to eat together?"  
**Japan:** "Definitely…"  
**Japan (from present time, thinking):** This one is wrong, too…. No, maybe it isn't wrong, but… No, it's wrong. This isn't what happened.  
_There was another noise, the screen went black again, and this time it showed China, Russia, Canada, Japan, France, and Prussia outside of the mansion._  
**Japan:** "It clearly looks like something is about to come out of it, though…"  
**Russia:** "That's true~ Are they really in this place?"  
**Prussia:** "You go ahead and get in, Russia. Me and Japan are just gonna chill here and wait for you."  
**Russia:** "Aww, you're so mean! Come on, if the three of us go, I'm sure we can give the others a scare!"  
**Canada:** "Erm, aren't you forgetting someone?"_

_Wait… Are France and China even supposed to be there…?, _I thought, since it didn't seem like it from how the dialogue was.

_**Japan:** "Prussia, Russia, please feel free to go ahead. Canada and I will be waiting here while we have some tea."_  
_**Japan (from present time, thinking): **And then Germany got quite a scare… But Germany came with England and—No, this is wrong, too. This isn't me…_

There was another noise and the screen turned black. When it lit up, it showed Germany, Japan, Italy, and Prussia outside of the mansion, about to go in. _  
**Italy:** "Ve~ It's really here~"_

"FINALLY!" China said, probably annoyed and confused about how many memories there were.  
_  
**Japan:** "I thought was just a rumour… I never thought we would actually find it…"  
**Prussia:** "It has such a desolate feel… Not bad."  
**Japan (from present time, thinking):** Oh… This memory…  
_There was the noise again and the screen turned black. It showed the piano room and all of us nations there again._  
**Japan:** "… I think I'll go back to the others."  
_Japan walked around and walked beside Canada._  
**Germany:** "That's why I'm saying that this piece of paper might be a hint to some kind of hidden passage!"  
**Japan:** "Um, what? Now your priority is deciphering that password?"  
**Russia:** "Pretty much~ It looks like everyone decided that the other problem was too difficult and that we should first solve this, open the safe and find out what's inside… And then give it some careful thought."  
**China:** "Wait. Then someone's phone should have rung one more time. Shouldn't we wait for it—"  
**England:** "How can our phones even get calls if we're out of range? Besides, we don't even know who has been calling us. Should we blindly trust the hints they give us?"_

_I've been telling China reasonable things a lot in this game…, _I thought.  
"China, you can call me your voice of reason." I declared to China.  
"What? No!" China said, confused at first but then angry.

_**Italy:** "I'm getting a little hungry…"  
**Germany:** "What are you looking like that for? Toughen up. Be strong."  
__..._

Can I move around n-

A phone rang in the game. **_  
Canada:_**_ "… There it is. Germany, if you would please."  
**Germany:** "Y-yes, understood. I'll answer it now."  
_There was a piano note and then the phone call got cut off._  
**Japan:** "… It was a piano after all."  
**Russia:** "Yep. Now, let's put the notes we heard together."_

After a moments' pause, I figured out that I could move again. I saved the game and stretched.  
_This game is so… odd… but… I can't help but feeling that… that… this is… or… that this _has_… happened before… No, that's stupid… it's a fan-made game, not some kind of fan-version of what really happened!  
_I sighed and stood up._  
_"'m going to make some tea… If anyone wants anything from the kitchen, you can go in too…" I said, walking into the kitchen, just to see that the other nations were sharing concerned glances as I was going into the kitchen.  
I glared and thought, _The kitchen won't just spontaneously catch on fire, you damn imbeciles!_  
I put the kettle on and turned around, waiting, as Italy walked in. I smiled warmly at him, but he didn't return the smile.  
"Why couldn't you be more… more specific with what the game was about?!" Italy whispered/yelled at me, not wanting to be overheard but still… angry with me.  
"H-huh?" I said at his outburst. "I-I was as specific as I could be, Italy…"  
"I didn't need these memories to resurface!" Italy yelled at me, slamming his hand on the counter next to me.  
I jumped and back away, actually kind of frightened as Italy was usually cheery. "Wh-wh-wh-wha-wha-what?" I stuttered out.  
Germany walked into the room and I mentally sighed in relief. _Being afraid of such a small nation… Ugh, I'm lucky America isn't in here…. _  
"Italien? Is everything alright in here?" He asked, still seeming worried about when earlier Italy woke up from what he thought was a nightmare- or rather, daymare.  
_Make him leave, make him leave, make him leave… _, I thought. It's probably mean to think that, but he was really beginning to frighten me…  
Italy seemed to get more cheerful when Germany walked in. I thought, _It's an act… _  
"Sì~! I was just asking England why he likes tea so much~~" Italy said, smiling.  
"Oh… Okay, well…" Germany said, walking back out.  
"Wait up, Germany~!" Italy said, running after Germany.  
I sighed. _What the hell was that about?! "Memories to resurface"?! Ugh…. Just... what the hell did that mean?  
_I made my tea, walking back into the room to see America and China in an argument.  
"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!" Everyone did as told and looked at me. "Alright, sorry it took a while, but I'm back so the game will continue. Understood? That means no bickering."  
The rest of the nations nodded as I went to go and sit down between Japan and America where the lap top was and picked up where I left off.  
_  
_I walked over and talked to me in the game first._  
**England:** "The note I got was Re."  
_I walked over to Italy next_.  
**Italy:** "…"  
**Japan:** "Italy?"  
**Italy:** "Oh, sorry, Japan. The note I got was La."  
_Next I walked over to Germany_.  
**Germany:** "The note we just heard was Si."  
_Then I walked over to Russia._  
**Russia:** "The note I heard? It was… Sol."  
_I talked to China._  
**China:** "Have you put the notes together?"  
_Japan walked over to his spot beside Canada.

_Oh… We didn't get to speak to Canada…., _I thought. _I hope he didn't have anything that important to say…_

**England:** "So, the notes we heard were Si, Re, Sol, and La."  
**Italy:** "Let's take a look at the keyboard!"  
It showed the piano again.  
_**Russia:** "Hmm…"  
__**Canada:** "….  
__Oh! I've got it! I think I know how to solve this! It's a very simple password. You see, first, the notes that played were these four."  
_The blue 4, red 2, yellow 6, and green 9 all gotten a bit darker on the piano keyboard.  
_**Japan:** "You're right. There are even these numbers on the keys."  
__**England:** "So, it's 4269?"  
__**Canada:** "No, not yet. Now, when you look at the piece of paper that Germany and Italy found…"  
_The screen changed and showed the pieces of paper. Yellow, red, green, blue.  
_**Canada:** "…it's like this."_

I said, "6294?"

**Canada:** "It matches the colours of the numbers on the keyboard. If we match the numbers with their respective colours…"  
The screen changed and showed the number 5 in the yellow part of the piece of paper, 2 in the red part, 9 in the green part, and 4 in the blue part.

"H-huh? They changed the number 6 to a 5 at the last moment…?" I asked no one in particular.

Canada:

_ "See? A perfect match."  
__**China:** "I see. Amazing!"  
_The screen changed to looking back at the nations in the room.  
**_Germany:_**_ "When you put it that way, it is rather simple. Well, then, let's head to that safe."  
__**Japan:** "Yes."  
_Every nation except Italy began to walk out to the door. Me being out first, then Canada, Japan, Germany, China, then Russia.  
_**Italy:** "…."  
_Italy began walking towards the door, only to stop at the piano.  
_**Italy:** "Haa… They solved it after all…"  
_Music began to play. Suspicious music...  
The screen changed and showed Italy with his left hand to his forehead next to the end of the piano, the end closest to where he was standing not too long ago.  
_**Italy:** "Odd. I thought I'd done everything right, but it was no use after all… I guess I really shouldn't have given them a hint."  
__**Italy:** "But… No, never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I'm not making a mistake, right? Right."  
__**Italy:** "Yep. I'm not making a mistake. I'm not making a mistake at all! But I wonder if Japan will get mad at me…"  
__**Italy:** "Ahaha. Germany definitely will… He won't want to be my friend anymore!"  
__**Italy:** "We're almost there…"  
_The screen went dark and then showed Japan out in the hallway. I saved and looked over at Italy, glaring.

_Stupid nation… He is behind the-the Thing and the mansion I bet! I bet he told America about it, and America didn't know what the hell he was getting into!  
_"England-san, may I control?" Japan asked.  
"Hm? Oh, yes, of course…" I said, sliding the lap top over to Japan and focused my attention onto the TV went to the room with the safe, clicking on the safe once he got there.

_The chest asks a code:  
**0 **0 0 0_

"5294…" I said, and Japan nodded. Japan put into the numbers and pressed the spacebar to go to the next set of dialogue. There was a clicking noise.  
_**  
Japan:** "It's open!"  
__Obtained: Study Key._

There was no more dialogue after that, and no one knew what to do."S-save the game… I have a bad feeling about this…" I said.  
"Well, I bet you've had a bad feeling ever since your little scene when the Thing came out of nowhere and you died." America said, and I glared at him.  
"NO, I HAVEN'T!" I yelled.  
"England-san, America-san, stop fighting this instant. I am trying to figure out what this key goes to."  
"First floor, the one room that the Thing came out of when we were split up into three groups with my group. The door is the one that was locked~!" Italy said, sounding cheerful.  
"..H-hai." Japan replied, sounding a bit stunned

Japan went to that room that Italy said._  
Used: Study Key._

"H-huh?" I asked, sounding dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, that's right, Italy knows something that you don't. He also knows soc—"  
"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THE FOOTBALL MATCH BETWEEN ITALY AND I IN THIS HOUSE, UNDERSTOOD?!" I yelled at America. He nodded, laughing.

Japan walked around the room, clicking on the bookcase in the top left corner of the room. There was nothing there.

_There's a crack in the wall behind it, I bet something's there…. Maybe a door and we have to find the key…_

Japan walked over to the only other thing in the room- a table- and clicked on it._  
Found a switch under the table. Press it?  
-Yes  
No.  
_Japan clicked "Yes" and there was a sound of something moving. Japan went back over to the bookcase and found that there was, in fact, a door behind it.

"S-save the game…" I mumbled.  
"Hai." Japan replied and saved the game.  
"That "bad feeling" isn't gone, Iggy?" America said teasingly.  
"Shut up, America." I said harshly. America, thankfully, shut up.

Japan walked into the room. There was a cell door (and obviously a cell) and a key behind it. Japan clicked onto the door and after a flash, the door was gone. He walked over to the key._  
**Japan:** "It's just a… key."  
**Italy:** "…."  
**Germany:** "… What's wrong, Italy? You don't look very well."  
**Italy:** "I…. I think I made a mistake again…"  
**Japan:** "…?"  
**Italy:** "I… I made a mistake again!"  
_The Thing ran into the room and ran over to Japan. The screen changed and showed Italy looking terrified, his curl very… well, just as straight as his sexuality (okay, so it was… wavy? I guess?), Germany hugging Italy looking as if he'd bite the Thing's head off if it touched Italy, and Japan hugging both Germany and Italy, looking… frightened, I guess._  
**Japan:** "How… did it find us so quickly!?"  
**Italy:** "NO! I was sure I had made no mistakes this time! I was sure!"  
_The screen went dark._  
**Germany: "**Stand back! Italy, Japan! STAND BACK!"  
_There was a noise- possibly of something falling on the ground- and the screeching-ish noise that the Thing makes when it… kills something, I guess._  
**Germany:** "Italy! Run!"_

_W-wait… if he's telling Italy to run… Does that mean he's still defeating the Thing and Japan died or he is about to die and Japan's already dead..? Ach… Fuck... I won't be able to tell… until the screen's lit up…_

There was some-some odd noise. It sounded like….like… I… I don't know, something… being… eaten? I-I don't know… Then… there were drops after it… B-blood drops, I guessed.  
**Italy:** "I…  
I was so close…  
….I was so sure…  
…. I hadn't made any m—"  
There was that same noise again that I couldn't explain and the drops. There was music—Game over music. The screen lit up and showed Germany, Italy, and Japan all covered in blood, Italy sitting up against the bars of the cell, Japan lying next to him, and Germany lying on the floor behind Italy.

The screen went back to the title in the room- except Italy- was looking at me in disbelief.  
"….S-see… I'm not… weird…" I said simply. After about a minute, Japan turned towards the screen and clicked on "Previous Time Loop" and everyone else looked at the TV screen.

_Okay, so it's a… joke that's gotten out of hand, I believe… Italy wanted to scare us all and then it got out of hand… _, I thought.

Japan went over to lock the door.  
_Lock the door?  
-Yes  
No  
_Japan clicked "Yes", but locking the door still didn't make me feel much at ease, seeing as how the Thing got into the fireplace room.  
Japan walked over to the door, and within a flash, it was gone, and then proceeded to get the key.  
_Obtained: Basement Key._

_SERIOUSLY?! THAT—THAT—WHAT THE FUCK. THAT WAS SO EASY.,  
_I thought as we skipped all of the dialogue that had happened.

Japan saved the game before walking out of the room, probably incase the Thing was there.  
_Leave the room?  
__-Yes  
__ No  
_Japan clicked "Yes". The Thing was there and—and it was too close to get away from. There was the screeching noise and the Game Over music, the screen going dark and saying "Game Over" in big letters.

America must've seen me jump because he was pointing and laughing at me. I walked over to him and got ready to snap his neck.  
"Do you want me to snap your neck, Alfred?" I asked, not wanting to put up with America's shit anymore. His eyes widened and he stopped laughing, shaking his head no violently.  
"Then I suggest you stop!" I yelled at him and he nodded. I went and sat down in my spot again, glaring at America in my head_._

_How the hell am I getting scared at this, though..? I'm not easy to scare and yet I'm acting like a baby once the Thing is around… Ugh… So many questions, too little answers…._

Japan clicked "Previous Time Loop" once more and held the shift key down, running.

"Wh-where do I go? E-England-san? Italy-san?"  
"I don't kn—"  
"First floor, left hallway, first door on Japan in the game's right~!" Italy said.  
"H…hai." Japan nodded and did as Italy said.

**_Japan:_**_ "Before I open it, I have to look for the clocks and break them. I'll go back to that room. The others must have found it by now."_

"REALLY?!" I yelled.

Once Japan found a good time to run, he ran straight to the bathroom on the first floor, immediately saving the game.  
I took a shaky breath._ S-seriously, I-I'm overreacting to all of this…_ I ran a trembling hand threw my hair and turned my attention to the TV screen again.

Japan in the game was walking out of the bathroom. The Thing was no longer there, although I kept tensing up with every new hallway Japan was going in. Japan walked upstairs and looked in the room where Germany was found in at the beginning. Nothing. Japan next went back to the piano room. No one._  
_  
"Hey, click on the piano a shitton of times." I said.  
_  
_Japan did as told and- after skipping one of the dialogues- it said_  
Oh! There's a key inside the piano!  
Pianodream's key obtained._

"Okay, now to… Er… the mochi room?"  
Japan nodded and went to the attic/mochi room. No one was there.  
"Fireplace room, then…" I grumbled, getting fed up that this stupid game doesn't tell us where the hell to go._  
_Japan did as told, mumbling "hai" and went to the fireplace room.  
Guess what was there!  
Nothing!_  
_"Room across the hall, then…." I grumbled, this now really getting on my nerves.  
NOPE.  
NOTHING THERE EITHER.  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE LET'S JUST LOOK FOR THE REST OF THE CLOCKS, I GUESS!" I yelled. We ended up finding- guess what- NOTHING!  
"BACK TO THE STUDY ROOM!"  
Guess what we found there?!  
THE REST OF THE NATIONS!  
I screamed at the telly.  
"A-Angleterre, calm down!" France said.  
"FUCKING—FUCKING GAME!" I yelled.  
"Opium, calm down, aru. I will make you some tea if needed." China offered. I calmed down at this for some reason. Probably because tea was mentioned…  
"I… I already made myself tea… But thank you for offering…" _Well that was just very gentlemanly of you, to get angry at a game._ I hit the palm of my hand on my forehead. _Idiot…_  
"Pl-plus, if you paid attention to Japan's dialogue, you should've guessed that the study room was the right place to go…" Canada said.  
"Shhhh…" I replied.

_**China:** "Oh, you're back. Are you okay? Sorry you had to go through that."_  
_**Japan:** "No, on the contrary, I'm the one who should apologise for asking you to deal with this. I actually managed to escape easily."_  
_**Italy:** "I wish it had been me instead, though… But you're really fast, too, Japan~"_  
_**Canada:** "You did very well. And we found the clock!"  
_There was a ticking noise.

"Hm, what's that mysterious ticking noise?" I said. America caught onto what I was quoting and laughed, and I soon did too.  
I soon found the other nations looking at us as if we'd lost our minds.  
"S-sorry.. Just…. S-sorry…" I said, trying to talk without laughing too much.

**_Russia:_**_ "The key we found leads to the basement, right? Before we go, though, we have to settle this memory confusion."  
**Germany:** "Each one of you has three minutes. If you have something to say, raise your hand."  
_-There was a pause.-  
Music began to play once my dialogue showed up.

_Errgh… What is this song..? PEN..Pen… What was the name? It sounded like this one battle thing that I had…_

_**England:** "Er, can I go first then?_  
_I don't think it's just me, but… didn't you notice anything when you broke the clocks?"_  
_**China:** "…You noticed it, too? Then it wasn't just my imagination."_  
_**Russia:** "You mean we all get false memories whenever we break a clock?"_  
_**Germany:** "R-really?"_  
_**Italy:** "…."_  
_**China:** "When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories coming here with Japan and others. But…"_  
_**Russia:** "Yeah. Our memories are all tangled, but first, let's try to remember how we started."  
_The screen changed and turned a reddish colour. It showed, from what I said next, was the world meeting. There were many other nations, including the Nordics, Russia's sisters, Austria, Spain and Romano, and a few Asian nations that weren't present in the mansion.  
_**England:** "It all started at the world meeting. We were all gathered in a single place, including those who are missing now."  
__**Japan:** "Right. There is no doubt that this was where we started. So, America had heard rumours about this mansion and said he wanted to come to see what it was like."  
__**Canada:** "The meeting had ended and we had nothing better to do, so I came with America, China, Russia, France, and England…"  
__**China: **"We also invited Japan, but he didn't come. That's why I sent him a message right before I came into the mansion."  
__**Germany:** "When he saw that message, Italy began to say that he wanted to come, too, and the three of us headed here, along with my brother."  
__**Italy:** "… Yeah."  
__**England:** "But I also have different memories. I remember coming with America and Japan, and it was China who got separated from us, not France."  
_The screen went back to the seven nations in the mansion.  
**_Italy:_**_ "Maybe we're getting confused because there are several mixed memories? We don't know which one is right…. And it makes us draw the wrong conclusions."  
__**Russia:** "Ah, that's also an idea… When false memories get mixed in to hide the truth, we get confused and don't know what is what. And once you suspect something everything else becomes suspicious."  
__**Italy:** "Well, then, that means that from now on, whenever we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories, but we shouldn't believe any of them!"  
__**Japan:** "If we invite confusion…. Right, I think we must discard those fake memories without believing them."  
__**China:** "What a bother. Also, we have to be ready to get strange memories while we break the clocks."  
_The ticking noise was heard again.  
_**Germany:** "Right. If you can discard them without worrying about them, you should definitely do so. Anyway, I'm going to break this clock. If you get any strange memories, just forget about them right away. Don't forget whom you came with or how you came to be here now."  
__**England:** "Y-yeah, if we don't break it, time won't go back to normal. We have to break it as soon as possible."  
__**Germany:** "All right, then…"  
_There was a noise of glass breaking.  
_**Japan:** "….  
__… Oh."  
_The screen went yellow, and there was a flash of white light. Almost immediately after the flash, the screen went dark.  
The screen showed the room where Japan first found Prussia. Japan walked into the room.  
_**Japan:** "Prussia!"  
_Japan walked over to Prussia. Me, remembering earlier when we didn't lock the door, knew that that was the problem already. Haa… spoiler…  
_**Japan (from present time): "**This is a memory from when I first reunited with Prussia, but… I feel as though I'm forgetting something… Something is missing."  
__**Prussia:** "Hh! Who's there!?"  
_Prussia swung his sword at Japan in the memory and it showed the same screen as when Japan first reunited with Prussia: Prussia with the sword and Japan tensed up and leaning backwards slightly.  
_**Japan:** "Woah! C-Calm down! It's me!"  
__**Prussia:** "Oh, it's you, Japan? Ah… Sorry."  
__**Japan (from present time, thinking):** Something… something is different. I reunited with Prussia and then we went to see Germany…  
__**Japan:** "What's the matter?"  
__**Prussia:** "Don't you hear the sound of… something… getting closer?"  
_The Thing walked into the room.  
_**Japan:** "…. That's—"  
__**Japan (from present time, thinking): **It came in?! I see… The lock…  
_The Thing ran over to Japan.  
_**Prussia:** "Watch out!"  
_Prussia jumped in front of Japan.  
_**Japan (from present time):** Oh!  
__**Japan:** "Prussia!"  
__**Prussia:** "Son of a-!"  
_Prussia attacked the thing and it disappeared.  
_**Prussia:** "…..Ow….. This is bad….."  
_The screen changed and showed Prussia on the ground in between the two beds in the room, covered in blood while Japan was splattered with some blood.  
_**Japan:** "Prussia! H-hold on! I'll stop the bleeding with some sheets!"  
__**Prussia:** "No, it's okay… I'm a nation…. I won't… die… Ah… but, I'm not… a nation any more, am I? I told you that…"  
__**Japan:** "S-stop it! I'll call Germany! Please, this isn't the time for jokes!"  
__**Prussia:** "Are…. West and… Ita… all right?"  
__**Japan:** "….  
__Yes. Both have already left the mansion. We'll go home, too. Germany and Italy are waiting for us."  
__**Prussia:** "Kesesese! Yeah…. We'll all go to your house… and go to… the hot springs…"  
__**Japan (from present time, thinking):** Because I… forgot to lock the door… Prussia had to… But… I…. I did lock the door. And Prussia is alive… This memory… it must be fake. I know which one is true. He wouldn't die in a place like this._

I looked over and saw Italy tensed up. I quickly cast a spell to read his thoughts since his face was expressionless (I know, I know, that's probably wrong but…), and he was thinking:_  
He would… He would die in a place like this… H-he has… a bunch of times…  
Wh-what?, _I thought and Italy looked over at me, startled. I quickly cast a spell to take the one earlier off and paid attention to the TV screen, trying to act as if that had never happened.

There was a white flash and the screen went dark for a second. Once the screen lit up, the screen was still tinted yellow, but it showed Japan, Italy, Germany, and Prussia in a room that none of us have ever been in._  
**Japan (from present time**): "?! What's this room?!"  
**Germany:** "Damn it! Even though the four of us got together, the situation hasn't got any better! We're still locked up in here and that fucking monster is still after our asses!"  
**Japan (from present time):** "This wasn't supposed to have happened yet. What on Earth..?"  
**Prussia:** "West, don't be so pessimistic. Someone will eventually notice that some nations are gone, even if it's only a few, and they'll come to help…"  
**Germany:** "We—We're being eaten one by one… That's what I would do, if I were the Thing!"_

_E-eaten? Th-that… th…. That doesn't sound very… p-pleasant…, _I thought.

_**Italy: **"…"  
**Prussia:** "That's enough, West! There are still many other ways to get out of here!"  
**Germany:** "…. Sorry. I can't… think like that, but… I feel as though I'm in a battlefield. Though, if it were one, I could keep myself together and protect you… I want to change this."  
**Japan:** "You can't help it. You hate this kind of thing."  
**Italy:** "… Germany."  
**Germany: "**Hum?"  
**Italy:** "It's okay; you will be okay. You'll be able to get out this time. And if you get out, run straight ahead. Don't look back, no matter what happens, and get time—"  
**Japan (from present time):** "Time? What is Italy talking about?"  
_The Thing walked in._  
**Everyone: !**  
_The screen changed and showed Italy with tears running down his face as the Thing stood behind him. Italy's curl was once again wavy. Although, from the Thing's pink mouth and it smiling, it looked as if Italy had devil's horns._  
**Japan:** "Italy!"  
**Prussia:** "Italy!"  
**Italy:** "Promise me, Germany."  
**Japan (from present time, thinking**): Italy is going to…  
**Germany:** "I ta lyyyyy!"  
_The screen went dark and when it lit up again, it showed the seven nations once again in the study room._  
**Italy:** "Japan!? Japan, are you okay?"  
**Japan:** "Italy!"  
_The screen changed and it showed Italy looking at Japan worriedly, his curl wavy again, while Japan looked shaken up._  
**Italy:** "Ow! Wh-what's the matter?"  
**Canada:** "Japan! Do you remember what we said about the clocks?!"  
**Japan:** "Oh… I-I'm sorry. I'm fine. I remember."  
_The music faded._  
**China:** "You get a lot more memories than the rest of us, and they are more intense, too."  
**England: "**Are you all right? Do you need to rest a little?"  
_The screen changed back to the seven nations in the study room._  
**Japan:** "No, I'm sorry. I was just confused. You all…. seem to be fine."  
**Germany:** "Nothing happened to me. To tell the truth, I haven't got any confusing memories or anything like that even once so far. I haven't been confused at all. ….Maybe I've just been exempted?"  
**Canada:** "Ahaha, I'm so jealous! In my case, it was so-so. I remembered running from the Thing with Italy, and coming here with America..."  
**China:** "Me too. But once I calmed down, I realized that was nonsense! And then I forgot about it right away!"_

_Although… maybe… it isn't nonsense…, _I thought. _Maybe these memories are real? Urgh, it's a game; it will be explained later!_

_**England:** "When we go through it again, it's a feeling similar to waking up from a dream. When we wake up, we have trouble separating dream from reality, but as soon as we calm down, our good judgment comes back. The first thing to do is calm down."_  
_**Japan:** "Um… Didn't you… see any rooms other than the ones we've been in so far?"_  
_**Russia:** "Nope. I've got many memories, but they've all been of rooms we've been in so far."_  
_**Italy:** "Did something happen to make you worry?"_  
_**Japan:** "… No."_  
_**Japan ( thinking):** When we break the clocks, we get false memories that make us confused and less capable of discernment. There is no question about it. It's only because I'm confused…. Yes, that has to be it._  
_**England:** "Okay, are your watches all right? Then let's go to the basement."_  
_**Japan (thinking):** It's like seeing many movies and being shown so many things that you end up not knowing what is real. But if by any chance that room does exist, that means Italy will…  
_There was a pause.  
_**Italy:** "Japan?"  
__**Japan:** "Italy."  
__**Italy:** "Yeah? What's wrong?"  
__**Japan:** "Are you…  
__Are you hurt somewhere?"  
__**Italy: !  
**__**Italy:** "….."  
__**Italy:** "No, I'm not hurt at all."  
_Italy walked out of the room.  
_**Japan:** "I see. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question."  
__**China:** "I know this isn't really important, but I just wish I could rest somewhere without having to worry…"  
__**Canada:** "Indeed. I'm so fatigued, I just wish I could lie down for a bit."  
__**Japan (thinking):** We have to be careful…  
__We thought we were being deceived by those memories, but… maybe…  
_The screen darkened.  
_They could be…._

_… a message from someone?_

_**Chapter VII: MEmorieS?**_

The screen was in half, one side showing Japan in his regular clothes but surrounded by darkness, and the other side showing Japan in other, dark clothes surrounded by light.

_….Kuro?_ , I thought confusedly. _Wait, why would _Kuro _be in this game?! _

Once the screen lit up, Japan saved the game immediately. I smiled because the formation was Japan, Italy, and Germany- the same as before-, but instead of showing no one, it showed me at the end.

_Hm… Sh-should I tell them that I've been having memories too..?  
_I looked around and saw everyone eagerly waiting to know what will happen next.  
_No… I shouldn't bother them with something so silly….  
_I saw Italy, fully believing that he was behind this- he was behind the mansion and everything. _What a good liar… _, I thought as I turned my attention back to the TV screen.

* * *

**A/N: And finally the end of another chapter. This one took _forever _to complete, but it's done! Rawwr, I just found out that my favourite chapter is chapter 10. - Anyways, reviews are appreciated and long reviews are… just amazing~! (Sorry, I've kind of been _that _person who always asks for reviews, but it's nice to know that people are enjoying the story somewhat… Also, no, I don't respond to reviews but that's because I don't really know what to say. / Sorry 'bout that…).  
Also, the thing America and England were laughing about when there was the ticking noise of the clock was Harry Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise (okay, so it doesn't sound funny and sounds boring but… XD It's hilarious-)  
Another also, evil(?) Italy and wrong accusations!  
The next chapter shall be up in… a few days, probably. Until then, arrivederci~! **


	8. VII: MEmorieS?

**A/N: Aww~ Such nice reviews, thank you~! / I was going to begin writing this earlier, but… well… I kinda was reading about British history (namely Wales and England) and a few… friend things popped up (it was nothin' happy, I can tell you that)... Also, if you do wonder why this is in England's point of view, I am used to roleplaying him (although it's obvious that I don't roleplay him ****_very _****well) and I know more of how his dialogue will be like, unlike I am with France, China, Prussia, Germany, and Russia, so sorry about that… - This chapter is a few words from 7000 words before editing… Ahh, the chapters are longer- - (more writing out dialogue on my part) (I didn't think this through).  
This might have some mistakes that I'll fix later... maybe...  
Anyways, here's the newest chapter~ I hope you enjoy~! **

* * *

**_ChAPter VII: MEmorieS?_**

"England-san? Italy-san? Where do I go?" Japan asked  
"Just… walk out… There…. might be something? Or go into the one room again." I replied. Japan decided to go with the first one and went out of the room. Although… I still kept tensing up with each room….  
_Dammit, be the strong soldier that you should be!, _I thought.  
"Where to…?" Japan asked.  
"Er… Piano room?" Once I said this, I saw Italy tense up for the second time today.  
"Have something to share, Italy?" I practically snarled at Italy.  
He looked over, glaring slightly, and shook his head.  
"…What is with you two?! Ever since you two were in the kitchen, you've both been acting rude to one another! It can't just be my imagination, aru!" China said.  
I stayed quiet, and so did I desperately wanted to say how this is all his fault… I turned my attention back to the TV and saw Japan just going into the piano room. No one… I won't keep on saying "No one" "No fucking one" every time we enter a new room. The correct room, though, was the basement. I hit my palm on my forehead._ That was so obvious! _There was a cell door blocking our path at one point._  
_  
"Do we have the key?" I asked.  
"Nein…" Prussia answered.  
"Well… let's look around, then…"  
Japan nodded, "Hai." Japan walked around and we went to the first door in the basement. In the drawer that was furthest from the corner Japan clicked on._  
Obtained "Cell Door Key"_

America laughed, "Door key. Dorky."  
"Dorky door key." I said and we both laughed, him laughing more than I. J

apan exited out of the narration to be met with an Italy beside him._  
__**Italy:**__ "Hey, Japan."  
__**Japan:**__ ? "Yes? What is it?"  
__**Italy:**__ "Haven't you been brooding about something for a while?"  
__**Japan:**__ "…. Have I?"  
__**Italy:**__ "Are you hung up on something? You've been odd since we broke that clock."__**  
Japan: **__"No, I'm fine What about you, though? You're shaking a little."  
__**Italy: **__"What, really? Isn't it just your… imagination? Um, l-listen… if you saw anything, it was all a lie; you shouldn't think about it."  
__**Japan**__: "Shouldn't I think about the confusing hint-"__** [[A/N: Sorry, this was all I got out of that part of the dialogue because I somehow went to the next dialogue]]  
Italy: **__"NO!"__**  
Japan: **__"…! Italy?"__**  
Italy: **__"Just forget it! Forget it right now! Don't even think about those strange things!"__**  
**_Italy walked out of the room._  
__**Japan: **__"Italy…"__**  
**_Japan walked down to the cell door again**_  
_**_Used Cell Door Key.  
_The cell door slid over.  
**_  
_**"Go left" I said and Japan did as told._Turn left… I should have said that! _Once in the room on the left hallway, there was a cell and it showed America, France, and Prussia.**_  
Japan_**_: ! "You!"__**  
**_The screen changed to showing America standing sideways with his arms crossed, France against the bars, probably trying to get out, and Prussia just looking outside of the cell.**_  
America: _**_"Japan, it's you! What are you doing here?!"__**  
England: **__"We're the ones who should be asking you that! We were wor—wondering where you were! What the hell have you been doing?!"_

"Aww, Iggy was worried 'bout me~" America said in his _annoying _accent.  
"I SAID WONDERING NOT WORRIED, YOU IMBECILIC GIT!" I yelled, basically calling America an idiot twice in a row.  
"But chu **[[you]]** almost said worried~"  
"Did not. You're reading and hearing things wrong." I said stubbornly. America began to say something but was interrupted.  
"Please! Stop! Arguing!" China said angrily.  
"_Thank _you, China." I said, tired of speaking to the American. We have an odd friendship, don't we? America and I, I mean.  
_  
__**France: **__"Anyway, could you please open this door for us? We can't open it from here, you see~"__**  
Japan: **__"Ah, yes, of course. I'll open it right now."_  
Japan used the directional keys to open the door in the game.  
**_  
_**I looked at the cell. "….Something's missing…. In the… top right hand corner…." I said. Once again, I saw Italy tense up.  
**_  
_**The cell door was gone/open in a flash of white light. Japan walked over to America and the screen darkened. Once the screen was lit up, it showed Japan, America, France, Prussia, and China near the cell, Russia, Germany, England, and Canada near the wall across from the cell, and Italy closest to the door. Music played. I guess it would be considered cheerful music….  
**_America_**_: "Phew~ Thanks! This was a good place to take refuge in, but then we couldn't get out and we've been waiting for you guys to get here!"  
__**China: **__"This is the only time we're doing you this favour!"  
__**Germany: **__"Oh, well… Anyway, Prussia, what were you doing here, again?"__**  
Prussia: **__"You guys wouldn't wake up! I had a really hard time after that! It's a miracle I'm still alive!"  
__**Japan: **__"Prussia, you were gone when we woke up. Was it because you encountered that thing?"__**  
Prussia: **__"Oh, that. When I was having fun keeping watch, someone suddenly began to pound on the door."  
_Prussia turned to France, a little emotion thing showing that he was angry.  
**_Prussia_**_: "When I opened it, I found it was HIM."  
_France turned slightly towards Prussia.**_  
France_**_: "His face was a masterpiece. But he came out swinging his sword at me and I got a little injured."  
__**Prussia: **__"Aw, come on, I said I was sorry! It was just a flesh wound, anyway!"__**  
France**__: "Anyway, while you three snored away, we were exchanging some information when suddenly—"  
__**Prussia: **__"—that monster came out of fucking nowhere! I wasn't ready to fight and my sword wasn't sharp enough and we got injured. We were in big trouble! Waking you guys up would only make things worse, though, so we fought in the hallway. We were at a disadvantage, so we ran away to the first floor."  
__**France: **__"And then, before we knew it, that monster was there ahead of us, attacking America. We were going to sneak away behind its back, but then America waved his hands and said, "Hey~! Over here~!" with a huge grin…. So we got dragged into it."  
__**America: **__"I couldn't fight it alone! What's the problem?! I just thought we'd have three times more chances to beat it—"_

"America you idiot." I commented.  
"Hey!" America said. "I was just thinking rationally! Well… me in the game…"  
_  
__**Prussia**__: "So, since we weren't ready to fight, we couldn't fight, and we ran away to this place. We took refuge in that cell, but then we couldn't open it from inside, so we had no choice but to wait for you guys to find us."  
__**Canada**__: "… We need to explain to them what is going on. Why don't we split up into two groups?"__**  
Japan: **__"Indeed. Their injuries aren't that severe, either. I'll keep looking around the basement."__**  
Canada: **__"England and I will stay to lecture America." __**  
Germany: **__"I have some things to tell them, too."__**  
America: **__"Then I'm coming with Japan!"_

I, France, Canada, and China all hit the palms of our hands on our foreheads because of _America's stupidity. _  
_  
__**China: **__"Weren't you listening? We're going to explain to you what's going on, so you have to stay!"__**  
America: **__"Aww, do I have to? Japan can explain to me, can't you, Japan?"__**  
Japan (thinking): **__It had to be the slowest to understand…_

I laughed at this and America elbowed me, saying, "That's not nice!"  
"I wasn't trying to be! Plus, I would've thought the same thing if I was Japan!"  
_  
__**Japan: **__"Very well. I would be glad to do it. Well, we'll go and look around. We'll see you later." __**  
Italy**__: "I'm coming with you, too!"  
__**Japan: **__"No, we'll be fine. We'll just look around and we'll be right back. Canada, England, I'll lecture him on your behalf." __**  
Canada: **__"Give him a good earful." __**  
England: **__"No, wait. I'm coming with you. There's something that has been bothering me."__**  
Japan: **__"Er, but…" __**  
England: **__"It's just something I want to check out. Please." __**  
Japan: **__"I see. You may come along, then. We'll be back in about 15 minutes. See you later."  
__**Italy: **__"Japan…"__**  
**_The screen went dark and once it lit up, it showed every nation except America and I, but that was because Japan was the person leading.  
**_  
_**"Hey, Japan, can I control again..?" I asked.  
"…..Hai." Japan replied and slid the lap top over to me. I went and spoke to the other nations in the room first individually, just to see if there's any important dialogue. First, I went over to Russia as he was in the corner of the room.  
**_Russia: _**_"You'll be careful, da?"_There was no dialogue afterwards and no one said anything, so Russia asked, "…Da?"  
"…Er, uh… da." I answered, and Russia smiled.  
**_  
_**Next, I went over to Germany.**_  
Germany: _**_"Don't get lost in this mansion, ja?"_  
Next, I went over to France and Prussia._Heh, they kinda look like they're going to kiss….__**  
France: **__"Faites attention à vous. Take care of yourself." __**[[A/N: I think the French part said "Mind you", but that's according to Google translate so I'm not 100% sure. Also, the sentence was actually "Take care of you" but I changed it to "Take care of yourself" so it didn't sound odd]] **__  
__**Prussia: **__"Just come back in one single piece!"  
_Next, I went over to China. After China I would go to Canada, and then Italy.**_  
China: _**_"Take care. And give that burger-freak a good lecture!"__**  
**_"Hey! Why is everyone being so mean to me?!" America said.  
"Well it's not like you can object to being called a burger freak as that's what you are." I replied.  
**_  
Canada: _**_"Take good care of yourselves."  
__**Italy: **__"….  
Be back soon, okay?"  
_I saved the game at this point and looked at the formation:**_  
_**_Japan- Level 5- Master of Reading Moods- H 930/930- M 19/599  
America-Level 4- HERO- H 847/847- M 568/568  
England- Level 4- Pub-Pub+-PubX-H 600/600- M 934/934.  
__**  
**__Pub, pub, pub and go?, _I thought._…Oh….Er… that one song... Wait! How the hell do they know about that?! __**  
**_  
I looked at the skills next.**_  
_**_Japan: Curse- 130. Dismissal- 150.  
America: Gunfire-380.  
England: Expecto Patronum-270._

"Hm, I guess that thing is kind of dementor-like…" I said, as that is the spell to repel dementors in Harry Potter. But just because it was in Harry Potter doesn't mean that I don't use the spells… I/Japan in the game walked out of the room. I went to the right hallway, curious what's there as that wasn't explored yet. At first, it was a room with bookcases, a cabinet in the right-hand corner and a table with chairs on two sides. I went around the room, clicking to see if anything was important. The bookcase that was furthest away from the left-hand corner, there was dialogue. From me. **_  
England: _**_"There's something about this room that is bothering me. I guess I'll check it out later."__**  
Japan: **__"Very well. Now, let's hurry."  
_I rolled my eyes and went over to the cabinet in the left-hand corner. Nothing. I doubted the table had anything, so I went to the door on the "bottom" of the room. The room opened up to a… I don't know how to describe it. It seemed like it was mostly stone, the walls a dark grey colour and the floor a light grey colour. Since nothing seemed very interesting, I went to the second part of the hallway/room. It was the same, but on the right part of the hallway going up, there was a ladder!"A way out!" I exclaimed. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I saw Italy shake his head no. "What?! Is there another way out?! Because I don't see any other way besides that hole in the wall by the top right hallway!" Italy looked over, and he looked… tired and stressed. I immediately stopped being so rude.  
"I…I'm sorry for being rude, Italy… Do you want to lie down?" I asked, sounding much more sympathetic. Italy shook his head and claimed that he was fine. "Alright… But if you do, let me know." Italy nodded at this. I saved the game and went over to the hole in the wall close to the ladder that looked as if it was getting larger the longer I looked at it._This is probably going to be a game over thing but…. _I thought as I clicked on it.**_  
_**_This hole looks deep and it's dark inside.  
-Look deeper inside.  
Leave it be.  
__**  
**_America said, "Leave it be!"  
"Just for that…." I clicked on look deeper inside.  
**_  
_**The screen went dark.  
_You bend over the hole and look inside the dark. It doesn't seem like there's anything though…  
-Lean further over  
Pull back  
__**  
**_"Alright, who wants to bet that Japan's going to die?" I said and everyone raised their hands. I laughed; _At least I saved before this!_ I clicked on "lean further over".  
**_  
_**There was a pause for a while, maybe a minute. The silence was bothering me… although… there's never silence in this game since there's some weird noise in the background.  
_Ah? There seems to be something mov-  
_There was a noise. It…. sounded like something biting into flesh. Exactly like that.  
The screen lit up with the words GAME OVER.  
**_  
_**"That wasn't a pleasant noise…" I mumbled.  
"Now, Iggy, just think since you were in that group, it was you who died."  
"Don't call me Iggy! And you were there t—" I cut off and stared blankly ahead as a… a.. an illusion came: **_  
~~A/N: Be warned, this "illusion" contains a bit of gore (not really, it's kind of close, though). ~~_**

_We- Me, Japan, America, and Italy were all standing outside of that hole in the wall.  
"Hm?... Maybe there's a key inside?" Japan said, reaching into the hole.  
"B-be careful, Japan." I said, as did Italy.  
"Ha! Jinx!" America said and I glared at him.  
"It doesn't seem like there's anything in here… Do you want me to see if there's anything further in?" Japan asked.  
"S-sure…." I said, beginning to have a bad feeling about this. Although, this entire mansion seems like bad news….  
"N-no, it's probably not that important, Jap—" Italy began until there was a sickening noise of something biting into flesh.  
"J-Japan?!" I said, worriedly. "I…is everyth—" I began until I saw large black eyes looking into my own.  
I stumbled back a few steps, but quickly got my act together and yelled, "Sectumsepra!" The Thing only went back a bit, but far enough for me to reach in and get Japan.  
"Japan?! A-are you okay!?" I said, looking around and saw something lying on the ground. "…I'm g-guessing you're unconscious…"  
I reached down to pick Japan up when America yelled, "ENGLAND! WATCH OUT!" There was a gunshot and a bullet went past my head, only missing by centimetres. I yelped and stumbled backwards, and the Thing stumbled away again as it apparently was right in front of me. I dragged Japan out a bit into more light.  
"H-help me get Japan out of here! I think he's unconscious! Italy, go and get the others! We can't fight this on our own!" I looked back and saw tears running down Italy's face while America looked pale and shocked.  
"Wh-what?!" I said, furious that they didn't listen to me. The Thing was beginning to get closer to us.  
"L….look at Japan, dude…" America said.  
"He's only unconsci—" I looked down to see that Japan's head was almost completely torn off except that it was hanging by just a thread of skin. I backed up, covering my mouth. It was good that it was dim, because if it was any brighter, then I would've probably puked right there since I would have seen more to it.  
"L..let's go!" I yelled as soon as I got out of the hole in the wall and pulled Italy and America's hands to make them run, in which they stayed in place. "We don't want to end up l-like Ja-….Japan, do we?!" I yelled. That got the two running.  
As we ran, the Thing ran right behind us and before we knew it, we were cornered in the room with the cell door.  
"I…I made…. another… m-mistake…" Italy whispered, tears freely falling down his face.  
A moment later, everything was dark._

**_~~END OF "ILLUSION"~~  
_**I snapped back to reality to see that America was trying to get me focused again. I couldn't breathe well and my eyesight was dimmed a bit _and _I felt nauseated as I did in the illusion when I saw Japan. _Huh..? Are those illusions getting worse…? _I thought as I heard America.  
"Dude, I know that my face is really handsome, but you don't have to stare at it for this long!" America said since I was turned towards him when I had that illusion. I swiftly punched him and turned my attention back to the game. America whimpered and said, "Owww!" but I ignored him.  
"Let's just… go on… Okay?" I said, now realising just how shaken up I was.  
"England-san? Are you alright?" Japan asked and I looked at him.  
"You're..." I mumbled, not finishing the sentence.  
"Hum?" Japan asked.  
"N-nothing… it's… nothing…." I replied, still mumbling.  
"E-er…" I clicked on "previous time loop" and made sure to stay clear of the hole.  
"Wait, England, I want to what would happen if you clicked "Pull back"." America said.  
I sighed, "I guess we could see…"  
I went over to the hole in the wall again and the dialogue began again:  
**_  
_**_This hole looks deep and it's dark inside.  
-Look deeper inside.  
Leave it be.  
__**  
**_I clicked "look deeper inside"._You bend over the hole and look inside the dark. It doesn't seem like there's anything though…  
-Lean further over  
Pull back  
__**  
**_I clicked "pull back" this time. Nothing happened. "Oh... okay." America said, sounding disappointed. I almost snapped at him that he didn't see what I saw but I know that those were just illusions and he'd probably say that I see those all of the time…Anyways, I walked over to the ladder.  
The screen went dark for a second and then showed Japan in front of the ladder, me beside him, and America a little bit behind Japan.  
**_Japan: _**_"This rope ladder…"__**  
England: **__"We've got it! I can even see outside! We can finally get out!"__**  
Japan: **__"Thank God… Let's call the others here, quickly!"  
__**England: **__"Yeah!"  
_I sped off to go to the others.  
**_Japan: _**_"Well, let's go."__**  
**_Japan began to walk but stopped by America. **_  
America_**_: "Hold on, Japan."  
__**Japan: **__"….."  
_America turned around to face Japan.**_  
America_**_: "I haven't asked why you brought me along yet."  
__**Japan: **__"Oh? You've grown sharper."__**  
America: **__"I've been "reading the atmosphere" a lot today. Thanks to that, I got what you were saying earlier at once."__**  
Japan: **__"Have you? Then…. I think I'll have a nice talk to you alone."__**  
America: **__"Hmm. Just don't make me bored."  
_The screen went black and showed me in the room that I felt like there was something odd about.  
**_England: _**_"There's something unsettling about this room… Something that feels like it's pulling me…" __**  
**_I in the game went to the next bookcase and the screen immediately changed to showing me looking behind the bookcase. There was a circle of black with blue around it on the bookcase, and in the background behind me, there was floors up. _Even If this mansion is creepy, it has a _really _nice basement… _  
**_England: _**_"Not here, either. Maybe… in the back of the bookshelf?"__**  
England**__: "Oh? There's some kind of seal."  
_The screen changed back to me in the room with a magic circle around my feet.  
**_England: _**_"Huh? A magic circle with my handwriting? What is it doing here?" __**  
England: **__"Well, whatever. Anyway, what is it sealing?" __**  
**_The screen showed a red circle rotating around me for a second then dissipating upwards.  
**_England: _**_"Ooh! Some of my magic is back!"  
England's magic is 30% back.__**  
England: **__"This is it! I was worried for a while there, but now I can at least try to fight the Thing if I need to!"  
_Japan and America came into the room, walking over to me in the game.  
**_England: _**_"Hey, you two! What took you so long?!"  
__**Japan: **__"Did something happen?"  
__**England: **__"You could say that! Next time I won't be such a burden!"__**  
America: **__"What, you were a burden before? Well, if you say so."  
__**England: **__"Now I can easily stop that guy. Though only for a few seconds. Well… about two seconds…"_Everyone in the room besides Russia began to laugh and I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed, mumbling swear words freely and even throwing in a few curses. It stayed like that for a few minutes until everyone seemed to calm down, although it took the stupid American a while.  
**_  
Japan: _**_"…"  
__**England: **__"Wh-what? If I can replenish it a little more, it can be longer—"__**  
Japan: "**__Ah, no—I didn't mean it like that. Er, how can I put this?"  
__**America: "**__Oh! Isn't that a clock? Look, on the shelf!"  
_The clock's ticking was heard. **_  
Japan: _**_"I see. It certainly is one."__**  
England: **__"Hm? This clock is working with my magic. What the hell?" __**  
America: **__"Anyway, can you break it now? If I don't go through that even once, I won't know how to deal with it."  
__**England: **__"You—Then I'll just sit back and laugh at you being all confused and panicking!"  
__**Japan: **__"Please, don't fight. Besides, we've already found an exit, so I don't think it's necessary to break the clock."  
__**America: **__"Aww, but I want to get more experience! It's not every day one can do that kind of thing. Can't I try it even once? Pretty please?"  
__**England: **__"Hmph! I'll break it, then! Just don't come crying to me later!"__**  
**_There was a yellow beam above my head in the game and afterwards, the screen turned yellow and then went dark. Once the screen lit up, it showed the stone left hallway that was closest to the door to the room we were in. Music played—it was 'This Memory' again. **_  
Prussia: _**_"Aah, we can finally escape! At long last…"__**  
Italy: **__"… Yeah."  
__**Germany: **__"You're too slow. I'll just go ahead." _  
Germany walked down the hallway towards the ladder._  
__**Japan: **__"I wish the others had come, too… but they really like adventures a lot."  
__**Italy: **__"…."  
_The room/hallway shook.  
**_Germany: _**_"Aaargh!"  
_The screen changed to show Italy on the left side of the screen looking both worried and frightened. His curl was wavy once again.  
**_Italy: _**_! …__**  
**_The screen changed again to showing Italy running.  
**_Italy: _**_"Germany!"__**  
**_The screen changed to showing Japan and Prussia in the hallway/room again as Italy sped off.  
**_Prussia: _**_"What happened? Did you fall over?"__**  
Japan: **__"Let's go."  
_Both Japan and Prussia ran to where Germany and Italy were.  
Once they were there, though, there was cackling noises of a fire and it showed the Thing in front, the ladder burnt/burning. Germany was only a few metres from the Thing while Prussia and Italy were being the hole in the wall and Japan was directly behind Prussia.  
**_Germany: _**_"J-Japan! Run, quickly!__**"  
Italy: **__"Oh, God…. Why…?"_

"America and the others!"

_**Prussia: **__"What are you standing there for?! Let's go! West, you too! Come on, quickly!"__**  
Germany: **__"Damn it! Just when we'd finally found an exit!"__**  
**_Italy, Prussia, Japan, and Germany ran away from the Thing. While Germany was running and Prussia and Japan just ran out, he fell. **_  
Germany: _**_"Shit-!" __**  
**_The screen changed to show Germany lying on the ground, looking back, with the Thing behind him. The walls and floor were literally stones or rocks. I saw in the top right hand corner a magnifying glass and a directional thing to move it around**_. _**_Is that supposed to be there? _ I clicked on it and no, it wasn't supposed to. _  
__**Germany: **__"Damn it… Is this it?!"__**  
**_The screen went dark and after about 10 seconds it said: **_  
_**_Lost Germany._Everyone- including me- looked over at Germany. All of a sudden, Italy hugged Germany, Italy looking on the verge of tears.  
_….Maybe… maybe he has seen those illusions too? It would explain why he would be acting like this… Although, he is a bit weak… emotionally, that is… And seeing someone as close to him as Germany die in a game might make him like this… though, it really wasn't seeing… So… he must have seen those illusions- or at least something close to them. There's really no other explanation… I'll ask him after this chapter's over…  
_Germany began protesting against being hugged. Soon, he began to yell at Italy in German and Italy stopped hugging him, sniffling.  
"…Italy, may I speak to you in the kitchen after this chapter's over?" I asked. Italy nodded and mumbled "Sì…".  
I nodded and said, "Anyways, back to the game."  
**_  
Japan (from present time): _**_"… Is this one of the possibilities of what may happen from now on? Am I glimpsing an event that might take place after all?"__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"No, I can't just worry about it; I have to do something. Maybe if I let Prussia know what happened—"__**  
**_The screen went back to showing Japan and Prussia just running out the door while Germany was on the ground with the Thing behind him.**_  
Japan: _**_"Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock!" __**  
**_The Thing moved closer to Germany.**_  
Prussia: _**_"West!"__**  
Germany: **__"Just go! Don't come back!"__**  
**_The Thing moved closer to Germany again.**_  
Germany: _**_"Shit! My foot got caught in a vine—"__**  
**_Prussia ran over to behind Germany. **_  
Prussia: _**_"What the hell?! Why can't things every go right for us?!"  
_Another step the Thing took towards Germany and now Prussia. **_  
Prussia: _**_"Just when we were finally going to get out!"__**  
Germany: **__"Prussia! Stop it! Just run!"__**  
**_Another step.**_  
Prussia: _**_"Everyone else died! We're the only ones who are still alive! You three go back! It's just too much!" __**  
**_Prussia attacked the Thing multiple times, but it didn't seem to work because…**_  
_**_Lost Prussia._

This time, everyone looked at Prussia. He seemed to like the attention, actually, even though it wasn't the best thing to get attention from.  
Italy got up at went over to hug Prussia, who was beside Germany on the same couch Italy was on. Italy now began to cry loudly.  
"Aww, Ita, it's okay, it's just a game, I won't die. Plus, I'm too awesome to die! Isn't that right, West?" Prussia said reassuringly, patting Italy's back.  
"….Ja, whatever…" Germany said.  
"Kesese! You sound just like yourself when you went through your rebel phase!" Prussia said, smiling. Italy seemed to cheer up a bit from the small laugh that escaped him.  
"I did not go through a rebel phase!" Germany protested and Prussia just laughed.  
"…Alright, Ita, you should go and sit back in your spot, otherwise half-brother might yell at you."  
"I won't yell at him!" I said and everyone looked at me surprised that _I _was the half-brother Prussia was talking about.  
"…Uh… Germania's my and Prussia's father…." I simply said. **[[A/N: I like this headcanon, okay? XD If you don't; it's fine, it's not important to the story anyways.]]  
**No one seemed to believe me- even Italy was staring at me now while Germany and Prussia were just looking at TV.  
"Can we get on with the game?" Germany asked, sounding annoyed of the long break. This- thankfully- made everyone stop staring at me and look at the TV again.  
**_  
Japan (from present time): "_**_If I call him to a halt, the others will lose their lives, too…__**"  
Japan (from present time): **__"Whether we are countries or people has no relevance in this place. I can't forget that."  
__**Japan (from present time): **__"I—I feel so helpless!"__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"If I… If I did something before—"__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"I can't let Germany fall over in the first place."__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"I have to do something before that can happen. If I do that, I'm sure it'll be all right."__**  
Japan (from present time, thinking): **__Here! If I do something right here-__**  
**_Japan in the "memory" ran up to the Thing and attacked it.**_  
Japan (from present time, thinking): _**_! This is the best case scenario so far!__**  
**_The Thing attacked Japan in the "memory"."Yeah, that's just _the best _scenario there can ever be." America said sarcastically.  
"I said that before it attacked me, America-san!" Japan protested. I just laughed.  
**_  
Japan: _**_"Ugh!" __**  
Germany: **__"Japan!" __**  
Japan (from present time, thinking): **__It's no good… Besides, the more memories I get, the stronger the enemy becomes…. Any more of this- __**  
Italy: **__"I knew it…_

Japan…. Germany… Prussia. I'm sorry. Looks like we couldn't make it again…  
It's got stronger than in the beginning… I can't do this alone…"

Again?... Previous… Maybe those illusions I was seeing were previous… "time loops" as the title screen said. Maybe my mind's connected to the game?,

I snorted at this thought, although it was the only thing I could think of.  
**_  
Prussia: _**_"I-Italy?"__**  
Germany: **__"Come on! Just run—"__**  
Italy: **__"I'm sorry. I made a mistake yet again…"__**  
Germany: **__"You idiot!" __**  
**_The Thing ran to attack Italy, but Germany jumped in front of it.  
**_Prussia: _**_"West! Ita—"__**  
**__Lost Italy and Germany._

"

See, _just the best _scenario." America said yet again, sarcastically.  
"Once again, I said that before it attacked Italy-san and Germany-san!" Japan said as angrily as he could… I think.

Japan (from present time):

_! __**  
Japan (from present time): **__"I would still lose my friends in this case…"__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"What can I do…? We might as well not come here at all. But if we do that, I'm sure you are going to show me yet another future, isn't that right?"__**  
Japan (from present time): **__"You'll only tell me about the worst ends in which no matter what choice I make, I'll end up losing someone!" __**  
Japan (from present time): **__"What can I do? What's the best thing I can do?"  
_The screen changed back to me, America, and Japan in the room. The music faded quickly.**_  
England: _**_"Are you all right?"  
__**Japan: **__"… Yes."  
__**America: **__"That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. Um, so, which one is real, again?" __**  
England: **__"… Try to sort it out while we go back. If you still can't figure it out, ask Germany. He isn't being affected for some reason.__**  
America: **__"Right…  
By the way, England, you look unfocused. How many fingers am I holding up?"_I immediately began laughing once America finished saying the line, "That has to be the most idiotic thing you've said in this game! What? Have I gone _blind_?" I laughed again. America just looked down, completely embarrassed.  
**_  
England: _**_"Huh? Two fingers, obviously. We don't have time for this nonsense." __**  
Japan (thinking): **__The possibilities are too many. It's too much for me to deal with… I feel like my head is going to explode.  
What can I do now? I can't do this alone...__**  
**_The screen went black and showed Japan outside of the room, the noise of a closing door immediately following.**_  
_**I used the directional keys and made Japan go back into the room with the cell. Once in there, all of the countries were looking in Japan's direction while Japan faced Italy. **_  
Russia: _**_"Oh, you found an exit?"  
__**England: **__"Yeah! We can finally escape! Come on, let's get out of here." __**  
Italy: **__"Shouldn't we hurry?" __**  
America: **__"We already have an exit secured! I want to explore a little! All I've seen was the basement; I want to go upstairs, too!" __**  
Canada: **__"Germany, you go ahead with the others. When America is like this, nothing can stop him."__**  
Germany: **__"Well, we have to make sure that that rope isn't rotten. We'll go ahead and see if there isn't any problem." __**  
China: **__"I'm splitting up for a while! I found some Chinese medicine that I wanted; I'll go get it!"__**  
Prussia: **__"Japan! Stay back; I want to have a word with you. The others can wait in the other room." __**  
Japan: **__"? Very well."__**  
**_The screen went dark and showed Prussia and Japan. Music began to play but I didn't notice it until the second time Prussia spoke.  
**_Prussia: _**_"So, what's eating you?" __**  
Japan: **__"What do you mean?"__**  
Prussia: **__"I haven't been through it yet, but… you see things, don't you? When we break the clocks. C'mon, spit it out."__**  
Japan: **__"I'm sorry. I was trying not to show it."__**  
Prussia: **__"You can tell me the details later. Just tell me the most important things now."__**  
Japan: **__"…  
I'm… not sure what it means, but…  
From now on… if I make a choice, I'll lose someone, and if I follow a different path to save them, I'll lose someone else..."__**  
Prussia: **__"…" __**  
Japan: **__"I tried several options, but it was no use… The more I tried, the stronger the Thing became. I can't do this alone any more—" __**  
Prussia: **__"You can't defeat it on your own? Then how did you do it until now?"__**  
Japan: **__"When it was necessary to fight… I defeated it with Italy and Germany… and with you. I also fought alongside Russia and China—"__**  
Prussia: **__"Huh! Why did you stop there?!"__**  
Japan: **__"I-I'm sorry."__**  
Prussia: **__"You tried several options, right? But did you talk to anyone about it before you tried them? Do you really think you can come up with a solution all on your own when this fight involves so many people?" __**  
Japan: **__"Oh…."__**  
Prussia: **__"You should have said something before! But I'm glad you told me! Kesesese! Now no one will have to die!" __**  
**_Prussia turned around.**_  
Japan: _**_"What? Wait a m—Prussia!"__**  
Prussia: **__"What? I'm sleepy! I spent all night keeping watch. C'mon, let's go!"  
__**Japan**__: "Listen! If—If we go to that place, Germany will—Ah, I mean, you would be risking your own life, too… and even Italy—"__**  
Prussia**__: "State your opinion precisely and concisely. You think too much. That's why you're forgetting something simple!"__**  
Japan: **__"….Something simple."__**  
Prussia: **__"First you remember one thing! When you're that worried about stuff, you should tell people. You have to let us work together and give yourself some breathing space.  
I'll give you points if you remember one more thing." __**  
**_Prussia walked out of the room.**_  
Japan: _**_"__Since I've glimpsed so many possibilities… I'm sure the Thing has got stronger."__**  
Japan: **__"With an enemy that grows progressively stronger… What can I possibly do…?"  
_After about a minute or so, I figured out that I could, in fact, move. I went to the stone hallway (I'm going to call it that now). **_  
_**The music began again as soon as Japan walked into the stone hallway. **_  
Prussia: _**_"Aah, we can finally escape! At long last…"__**  
Italy: **__"… Yeah."__**  
Germany: **__"You're too slow. I'll just go ahead." __**  
Japan: **__"Oh! Germa—"__**  
**_Germany began to walk to the second section of the hallway.**_  
Japan (thinking): _**_There's no time left. I can't call out to him, nor can I physically stop him. I'm sure our enemy is stronger, too.  
…Hm?  
Wait a minute. Our enemy is definitely stronger. Whenever I glimpsed a memory, its strength and speed had increased greatly.  
But it wasn't… just the enemy… __**  
Germany: "**__Aaargh!__**"  
**_The screen changed and showed Italy once again on the left side of the screen, looking worried and frightened with his curl wavy.**_  
Italy: _**_! . . . __**  
**_The screen changed again and showed Italy running to Germany.**_  
Italy: _**_"Germany!"__**  
**_The screen changed once again and showed Italy running down the hallway while Japan and Prussia stood there.**_  
Prussia: _**_"What happened? Did you fall over?"__**  
Japan: **__"Let's go."__**  
**_Prussia ran down the hallway.

"I feel as though I'm having déjà vu~" France said. "Although, sometimes it's not too bad to have déjà vu… Like when I—"  
"No one gives a shit, frog." I interrupted.  
**_  
Japan (thinking): _**_Maybe what Prussia was trying to say is that—__**  
**__  
Germany's Torture level went up.  
Italy learnt a new skill.  
Prussia learnt a new skill.  
Japan learnt a new skill.__**  
**_  
Once I could move Japan, I made him run down the hallway, saving first.  
The creepy-arse music began as I went into the second section of the hallway and everything was the same as when Japan had the memory, except Japan was at the end of the second section of the hallway.**_  
Japan: _**_"…..There it is."__**  
Germany: **__"J-Japan! Run, quickly!"__**  
Japan: **__"….." __**  
**_Italy jumped.**_  
Italy: "_**_Let's go, quickly! I'm worried about the others!"_

Because in the other "memory" it said that the others died… Maybe Italy had the same memory as Japan earlier in the piano room when they broke the clock together…

, I thought. _**Prussia: "**__Hahah! I see now. This is what he meant…"  
__**Germany: **__"Come on! Just run—"  
__**Italy: **__"All together! That's it! If we run, we can still make it!"__**  
Germany: **__"Y-yes."__**  
Japan (thinking): **__Our enemy may be tough, but I'm still faster. I can't do this alone. However…__**  
Prussia: **__"Japan!"__**  
**_Everyone began to run to the first section of the hallway.**_  
Japan (thinking): _**_Now…  
_Italy, Prussia, and Japan were just about to go out the door as Germany trip and fell, the Thing behind him.**_  
Japan: _**_"Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock!"__**  
**_Prussia turned around.**_  
Prussia: _**_"West!"__**  
Germany: **__"Shit! Not in this place—  
Go! I can't get this vine off!"_

All I heard was America's laughter when Germany finished saying the first line. I looked over at him, confused.  
"I-It's like Germany said that he h-had to take a shit a-and then he realised that he sh-shouldn't in that place!" America explained, trying not to laugh. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the game.  
**_  
Italy: _**_"….Hh! Germany!"__**  
**_Prussia ran to Germany, stopping just at the turn.**_  
Prussia: _**_"Japan! Have you got your answer yet?!"  
_Japan turned around.**_  
Japan: _**_"…" __**  
**_Prussia jumped behind Germany, attacking the Thing. The screen changed and showed Germany lying on the ground, Prussia about to attack the Thing while it just stood there.

"…It reminds me of titan from Attack on Titan…" Japan commented. "Well…Except that it's purple, of course…."  
I looked at the Thing and said, "Goddammit! It has more muscles than me!"America _really _seemed to like that and began to laugh. I elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up, which didn't work.

Germany:

_"Prussia! Why?!"__**  
Prussia: **__"Hey, West! Is this really the time to wipe the floor?!"__**  
**_Italy ran over to Germany, stopping at the wall at the turn of the hallway.**_  
Italy: _**_"…I'm sorry. Are you okay, Germany?"  
__**Germany: **__"Italy…"__**  
Japan (thinking): **__Ahh, I see. My mistake was to try to solve everything on my own. And the reason why we kept being defeated was my narrow-mindedness. I didn't observe anyone but the enemy.__**  
**_Japan walked over to the now-standing-up Germany.**_  
Japan: _**_"This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we. If we all join forces, we can defeat it!" __**  
Prussia: **__"Heh. Well done!"__**  
**_Music began to play. _Cyber prisoner….__**  
Germany: **__"You idiots! Why did you come back?!"  
__**Prussia: **__"You want to know why I came back?  
Because…  
I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my little brother!"_  
The Thing ran up to Prussia and the music began again although it wasn't finished. A battle began.**_  
_**_? emerged!_"Damn, that Thing can capitalise when not needed and not capitalize when needed…." I was the first to attack with the skill "If you want to die, step forward!" which caused 1217 damage.  
Next, Germany attacked with the skill Torture Lv. 30 which caused 1536 damaged.  
After that, Japan simply attacked it because he didn't have enough… MP? to attack with a skill, and caused 358 damage.  
Afterwards, Italy attacked since his skills are mainly healing and everyone was all healed, but he caused 148 damage.  
Next was Prussia and he attacked with the skill "If you want to die, step forward!" again, causing 1110 damage. **_  
_**Japan was next and he caused 311 damage with his attack.  
Alright, now I'm going to stop narrating the attacks so I can _kill this damn Thing.  
_First to die on my team, though, was…. Italy. He has the same health as me, so… if I was in the battle, I would also die quickly, it seems.**_  
_**I didn't have anything to bring Italy back to life, so... he was dead the rest of the battle._Dammit, I should've been paying attention to the health!_It took about 5 minutes to fully kill the Thing. **_  
_**_Japan's Party was victorious! 2 EXP were received! 100HETA were obtained!  
Onigiri was found! Hot pepper was found!__Does the hot pepper revive teammates…?,_I thought._I guess I'll find out soon… _In the game, the Thing recoiled. **_  
Japan (thinking): _**_Yes! It recoiled a little!__**  
Prussia: **__"Let's just get out of here! We can't physically defeat it!"__**  
Germany: **__"Italy? You look pale. Are you all right?" __**  
Italy: **__"Eheheh. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go back."__**  
Japan (thinking): **__Thank God! I can't feel completely relieved, but this is still something!__**  
**_The screen went dark for a second and once it lit up, it showed Japan in the room where I got 30% of my magic back. The music didn't fade yet, and I/Japan in the game ran to the cell room. On the way there, though, there was a Russia in the hallway behind the first cell door. I quickly ran over to speak to him.**_  
Russia: _**_"Oh, you're back. What's the matter?"  
__**Japan: **__"We can't use that exit! It's been burnt out! We have to run now!"__**  
Russia: **__"I see. Good thing you found me. Let's hurry. The others should be back soon now." __**  
**_Russia "became one" with Japan. In other words, he joined the formation or party.  
I looked in the hallway to see if there was anyone else there and there was a France by the door.  
**_France: _**_"Oh, so we can't use it anymore? Too bad. Let's just get away now."__**  
**_France joined the formation/party.  
I went to the room that was behind where France was and found a China by the door that leads in.  
**_Japan: _**_"It won't open. Let's find some other door!"__**  
China: **__"Really?! Let's hurry!"__**  
**_China joined the formation/party.  
I went through the door China was by and found Canada just at the turn of the hallway. **_  
Canada: _**_"I-I see. That's too bad. Anyway, let's hurry. America and England are in that room over there." __**  
**_Canada joined the formation/party.  
I went up the hallway to go into the room where…. One of Japan's "memories" was—the one with Italy getting taken by the Thing.**_  
England: _**_"You can't be serious! Just when we thought we were finally going to get out…"__**  
China: **__"Lock the door!"__**  
Japan: **__"Oh!"  
_Japan locked the door behind him.  
**_America: "_**_Wow. So, now we're all assembled in this tiny room."__**  
**_Japan walked to the middle of the room.**_  
Japan (thinking): _**_Thank God… thank God! Oh, dear… For a moment there, I really feared we weren't going to make it. __**  
Germany: **__"Damn it! Even though we're all together here, our situation hasn't got any better! Now we're locked up in here and that fucking monster is after our asses!"__**  
**_Music began to play. I couldn't remember it… but it did sound like it was being played by… maybe a guitar?I looked over and saw America dramatically acting like he was playing the guitar and I snorted then laughed.  
"Shut up, this is an emotional part, I think!" China didn't stop acting like he was playing the guitar so I didn't shut up.  
"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. This time, both America and I stopped.

Prussia:

_"West, don't be so pessimistic. What matters is that we're alive. Besides, with so many nations gone, maybe someone will come to rescue us."__**  
Japan (thinking): **__…. How odd. I… I feel as though I'm forgetting something important…  
_Both China and Canada moved up a little.**_  
China: _**_"Besides, we still need to connect the outside world. We have to keep breaking the clocks."  
__**Russia: **__"Yeah, that's the best short-cut. Except we'll need our strength somehow…  
You'll probably agree with me, but… we're quite tired. Not from fighting the enemy, but running away all the time."__**  
Germany: **__"Maybe escaping really is impossible…  
And now… we're probably going to get eaten one by one. That's what I would do, if I were the Thing!" __**  
Japan (thinking): **__That's right. Germany said that and Prussia got mad at him… and then what?__**  
Prussia: **__"That's enough, West! We only lost one way out! There are still many other ways!" __**  
Japan (thinking): **__What is it? What am I forgetting? Remember, remember! If I don't—__**  
Germany: **__"…Prussia.  
I'm sorry. And thank you… for what you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving me. I'm sorry I was a burden."_

"Hey, wait, if Germany thinks he's a burden and so does England… Does that make them the burden duo." America asked.  
"NO!" Both Germany and I yelled at America.  
_  
__**Japan (thinking): **__Regret again—  
__**Italy: **__"Germany. But, Germany, it's okay—"  
__**Germany: **__"No.  
If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be such a burden to you.  
I'm sorry to you, too. You've been fighting well, without running away. I really appreciate it."  
__**Italy: **__"What? …Oh, um. Thanks…  
But you know, I think we can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that—"  
_He must have heard something, or _the Thing, _from how he acted when he next spoke. **_  
France: _**_"…? What's wrong, Italy?"__**  
Italy: **__"Please… Please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and time—"  
__**Canada: **__"Er… you're shaking…"__**  
Japan (thinking): **__Time…  
After that line… __**  
Japan: **__"! Italy!"__**  
**_The Thing walked in.**_  
America:_**_ "—!"__**  
England: **__"Wha—?!" __**  
Japan: **__"Italy!"__**  
**_The screen changed and it showed Italy with tears running down his face with his curl wavy, the Thing behind him. From where the Thing was situated, and where it's smiling mouth was, it made it look like Italy had pink devils ears once again.**_  
Italy: _**_"… It was scary, but… but…  
It was fun."__**  
Germany: **__"Italy!"_

CHAPTER VIII TWo MoRE SeconDs

The chapter title screen showed a white clock in the middle, it glowing, surrounded by darkness. There were two hands around it: Mine on my top and Italy's on the bottom.

"

Alright, so another chapter finished…" I said, yawning and stretching. _Dammit, I was slouching!  
_I looked over at Italy, who stood up. I stood up too and walked to the kitchen, Italy following.  
"…So, Italy… You've been… acting… strange…" I said.  
"Have I?" He asked.  
"Yes, you have. Now, I need to ask you something… Well, you acted as if you've actually saw Germany and Prussia die…" Italy seemed to tense up at this. "...I was wondering: have you been… you know… seeing illusions or something similar to how the memories are in the game when they broke a clock?"  
Italy hesitated, but said, "No, I haven't. That's stupid; it's just a game."  
I nodded, "I see… Sorry for asking, then…"  
Italy nodded, but stayed, "Have you?"  
"….No, no, of course not." I said, hesitating at first. Italy seemed to pick up on the hesitation from what he next said.  
"I can't be sure if you have, but if you have been seeing "illusions", just forget them! They're all fake and there's nothing else to them!" Italy said, sounding suspiciously like how he did in the game.  
I nodded, "Well, I haven't, but if I do in the future, I'll… keep that in mind."  
Italy walked out of the room after I said that.  
_So… He hasn't… Or maybe he has and he just doesn't want to admit it? I can't know for certain… Although, what I do know is that he acts almost exactly like how he does in the game, which is kind of odd… but I guess that it means that the game creators had a good idea of what we were like? I don't know…  
_I went back into the living room, a thousand questions in my head, and sat in my spot in between Japan and America, going on with the game, although I got a few questioning looks from America, China, Prussia, and Germany. _Italy must have said something to them or was acting odd when he came in… I bet they think that it's my fault.  
_"Er, back to the game! America, you speak first so…" I said. America nodded and began to say his next line, the screen now changed back to when Japan and America were in the stone hallway by the ladder.  
"So, what did you want to tell me, Japan?"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Although I hate it when the chapter's dialogue continues… - Also, sorry it took a while to upload, I finished it a few days ago but yesterday I was so fucking pissed off/upset at someone (not on here; it was on my roleplay page on failbook) I couldn't focus enough to finish this.  
Anyways… I do hope this is good and I really, really appreciated and loved the reviews~ Although…. The two people who usually review haven't been reviewing in a while…*sighs* Oh well. I still appreciate it! I really, really want to get done with the next chapter… Oh, it's only eight! Ha… I thought I was on chapter 9…. ^-^' Whoopsies! Now I really have to think of when to put this one thing… Raawwwrr, I'm debating on whether right before chapter 10 or right after… Oh well, it will be around chapter 10.  
One more thing: I'm thinking of putting the Random Chases on again~ What do you think~? Would you like to see England freaking out and maybe other nations freaking out~? Please, tell me! (I know, reoccurring themes and all but seriously!)  
Annnyways, reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be put up in a few days~! Until then, arrivederci~! (Sorry for the long author notes, by the way-) **


End file.
